


One too few

by Bratjedi



Series: Two too many [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, eviltwin au, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: The second part of our fic, "Two too many"Continuing straight on from the last chapter.Stanley helps shape his past abuser's new life...well, while it lasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between a friend and I.  
> They rped the Fords, I did the Stans.  
> POV changes every new paragraph or so
> 
> Please read the last fic to have any of this make sense

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for Stanley and he pushed himself up. "No- No, no, no!" he cried, then winced as Stanford started screaming. He pushed himself up to stand, turning and going to him, crying. "No, no, no- St-Stanford-!" he panicked, scared and completely unsure as to what was happening to him. "Whats happening?" he cried, turning back to look at Ford.

Ford's eyes widened as Stanford started to scream, watching as the others hand went into his hair and he started shaking his head desperately as if trying to dislodge something. "I-I erased his memories of you. Or-or at least it should have. We hadn't had time to test it yet!" He said, half panicked that something had gone wrong.

Someone was screaming, Stanford knew that much as his mind tried to piece itself back together, tried to figure out what was happening, where he was. Had be been captured again? Is that the screaming? But no-no it was HIM screaming. He closed his eyes tightly as forced himself to stop, gasping for breath once he had. He heard someone say his name, felt someone touch him, and he opened his eyes, meeting an unfamiliar face. He panicked. Eyes going wide as he tried to get the person's hands off of him while reaching for his-his gun. His gun was gone! Oh god-oh god-oh god he was a dead man! He shoved away from the other person before stumbling back against a wall, watching the others in the room with wide-eyes.

Stanley gasped and grit his teeth. "Nooo, oh god-" he gasped, then went wide eyed as Stanford stopped screaming. He looked back at him and moved to touch his cheek, looking panicked. "Ford? Stanford?" he asked, then gasped and stepped back as Stanford panicked and pushed him off and stumbled back. He swallowed and whimpered, looking back over at Ford. "Why is he acting like this?" he asked, wiping at his face. He shook his head and looked back at Stanford, wanting to get closer but he held still. "Ford...F-Ford you're okay...you're okay.." he said, noticing how terrified he looked. He had been doing so good, he had been listening to him! He clenched his teeth in an effort not to cry. 

Stan frowned as he watched the other two, then slowly, very slowly walked around, away from Stanford and went to Ford, grabbing his arm gently and pulled him close.

Stanford looked around the room in a panic, trying to find any kind of way out and, why-why did this guy in front of him know his name!? He never told anyone his name! "Wh-who are you!? where is my gun!? what have you done to me? w-what fraction do you work for? I-I'm not part of this war I swear! you have the wrong guy!" he tried, hoping these people could even understand all of that. 

"Oh god. Oh god what did I do?" Ford said, his eyes widening as he realized just what his rash actions meant for the other Stanford. "Stanley...Stanley get away from him. He...he probably doesn't remember anything but life in the portal. Oh-oh god." He turned to his Stan as soon as he came over, moving into his arms and cuddling close to him "Oh god. Oh god."

Stanley gasped, stepping back. He looked over at Ford again and frowned, looking horrified. Nothing but the portal? Oh god- oh no. He looked back at Stanford and took in a shaky breath. "Shh, s-shh, You're not- you're not there anymore. In...in that world, y-you're safe." he tried, hands out in front of him with his palms out, trying to get him to calm down. He looked down and thought, clenching his eyes closed. Ugh, what would he remember? He shook his head and sighed. "Uhm- uh- th-the portal? Right? The- the one Fiddleford helped you make?" he tried, hands shaking. 

Stan held Ford close, rubbing at his back and sighed. "What did you put in?" he asked him quietly, frowning a bit as he watched his double try and make sense to him. At least it didn't kill him...

Stanford watched the other guy nervously, his eyes darting every so often to the other two in the room. Why...why did they all look so much alike? Were they clones or something? God this...this was confusing. He turned as he heard the men in front of him say Fiddleford's name and a spike of anger shot through him "How do you know that traitorous piece of shit!?" he bit out, glaring, even as he still kept to the wall. He couldn't remember why he hated Fiddleford, but he knew he did, he knew he had done something...something to upset him. He brought his hands up to his head, crying out in pain as the memories wouldn't come "What did you do to me!?"

Ford cringed as he listened to his double before turning to hide his face against Stan's neck. "I-I put in 'Stanley Pines'." He said simply. not sure what else needed to be said.

Stanley was gasping and then crying out, putting his hands up further out of instinct, expecting to get hit. He stumbled back and fell on his ass, tears falling again and he cried, hating this. He winced and pulled his legs up as Ford cried out and screamed again. He couldn't handle it when he yelled, couldn't handle it when he rose his voice and he cried harder, shaking his head. He couldn't get words out, just gasping and whimpering. 

Stan grit his teeth and sighed, then rose his brows at Ford's words. "Oh god, Baby..." he sighed, then shook his head, pulling him closer as Stanford yelled. "What do we do? How the hell do we calm him down?" he asked, unsure of everything.

The headache subsided slowly and he managed to force his eyes back open. His eyes widened as he saw the other guy crying on the floor. Why...why was he doing that? And why did it...it feel so odd to watch? It...it made him want to go over to him and...and  _ kiss _ him? He shook his head hard again and ran his hand through his hair. What was this? What was wrong with him? God what did they do to him?

Ford shook his head and took a deep breath before pushing away and looking back over at the other two. "Okay...okay. You...you deal with your double and i'll deal with mine. We...we probably share similar memories of life in the portal. I can probably talk to him..."

Stanley breathed in deep, taking in shaky breaths as he tried to calm back down but he kept crying, still feeling like absolute shit. He lost him. He's lost his brother...he shook his head again and sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. 

Stan sighed and nodded, then took his hand gently. "He's not..going to get violent is he? If he hurts you..." he said, frowning and glaring off to the ground. He pressed his lips together before looking back at him. "Be safe...please" he mumbled, then leaned in and kissed Ford before pulling back and glancing over at the crying mess on the floor. He frowned and let go, going over to him slowly, glancing over at Stanford before putting his hands on Stanley's shoulders. "Come on, get up." he said.

He was about to move forward to...to do something about the crying mess of a man on the floor when his....clone? Come over to take him away. He felt a tinge of...hate? Anger? Something at that but his attention was taken by the other guy that started to approach him. His eyes narrowed as he watched him, though the other guy held his hands up in some kind of sign of peace. He didn't like it though. Didn't trust this guy and now...now that he could get a good look at him he realized....realized... His eyes widened as he realized who the other man was "You-but...I...y-you're...me?!" Oh god...oh god they already cloned him!

Ford reluctantly let Stan go, wincing slightly at how blunt he was with his double, before approaching his own. "Stanford, I need you to calm down an-" he was cut off by his doubles eyes widening and his stammered words. He relaxed slightly at that and tried to put on a small smile "There...is a lot to explain..." He said carefully "You remember learning about multi-universe theory? Well...you're living it."

Stanley sighed, letting Stan get him up and he leaned back into him, frowning. He was soon being pushed gently in the direction of the closest chair and sat down, looking away from his double and sighing. He didn't want to explain anything, he didn't want to talk about anything. He hated everything and wished he could take it back. His Ford didn't even recognize him....

Stan pushed Stanley over for a chair and pulled another over so he could sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, cuddling him a bit. He found having..himself..around was strange and tried his best not to interact with him much, touching wise but now he threw that out the window, just holding him close because he knew he would need it. "What happened up there, Stan? Why did you let him out?" he asked quietly.

Explaining the situation to his double was not easy. Especially when he wasn't completely sure the memory wipe had worked properly or that they even shared similar enough memories. But after a few long minutes he saw his double finally relax at least slightly before looking over at where the Stan's were. 

"And...the crying guy?" He asked, obvious hesitation in his voice.

Ford sighed, before shaking his head and doing his best to paint an image that this Ford might believe, of a Stan that was...well looking to get a brother back. Stanford was quiet through the whole thing, just giving him a confused and hesitant look before glancing over at Stanley again "so...should I....can I talk to...him?" He asked carefully and Ford hesitated, looking back over at his Stan before looking back at Stanford.

"I'll...check..." he said carefully before going over to the two Fords. "He...wants to talk to you." He said softly, putting a hand on Stanley's shoulder. "Is...that okay?"

Stan had taken Stanley through it slowly, just trying to get an idea of what happened. He didn't like it at all, was upset with Stanley for even talking to Stanford but he held his tongue, just listening to Stanley stumble over his words. He sighed and held him closer as he finished talking, finished apologizing over and over. He looked up at Ford as he came over and reached out, taking his hand gently in his own. 

Stanley leaned back, wiping at his eyes as Ford came over and looked up at him, then looked a little startled, glancing over at Stanford, furrowing his brow a bit before looking down and nodding. "Y..yeah...that's okay.." he said, swallowing and wiping at his eyes again, nervous now. He had no clue how Stanford was now, but was glad he seemed to be a little calmer. He put a hand to his neck and hissed at the pain. "Mh..."

Ford looked over at Stanford and nodded, moving back slightly as he came over. He seemed to hesitate for a second before looking at the the other two. "I meant alone." He glared. Slightly before looking at Stanley, his stomach turning slightly as he looked at him. He...he felt odd around him and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

Stan glared right back, frowning. "No we're staying right here." he said, not liking the sound of that. He still had no clue if the gun actually worked or if the guy was faking it. 

Stanley tensed up a little as Stanford came over, then frowned at Stan's words, breathing in deep. "Its..it's okay. Please..?" he said, looking up at the two of them.

Ford was going to side with Stan until Stanley spoke up. "Well...I...suppose..." He hesitated, giving Stan a look, "but we're not going too far away okay. So...if you need anything just...we'll be just over there."

Stanford didn't like the sound of that, not really. He didn't like to think about being watched, it put his teeth on edge. But it looked like he didn't have much on an option. He clenched his teeth and waited until the others moved away before addressing Stanley. "So...you um...you lost your me?" He started, looking anywhere but at him "that's....that's what the other me said at least...."

Stanley swallowed, licking his lips and nodded. He watched them walk off, Stan having to be pulled by Ford as he grumbled about it. He pressed his lips together and swallowed before looking up at Stanford. He hesitated at that before nodding a little. He pressed his hands together, looking down at them. Only a little while ago this man was at his neck biting him and pushing him against a wall, and now he didn't even remember him. He breathed in deep and sighed. "I did..." he mumbled, not sure what else to say to him.

"I'm um...I'm sorry to hear that?" He tried, though to be honest he really wasn't. He wasn't too sure why, he felt like he should but..."I don't have a twin...I um...er...sorry I'm not very good with this." He said, wincing slightly as his head hurt at those words before glancing at Stanley and hesitating as he saw the marks on his neck. He licked his lips slightly before frowning. "Your neck." He said quietly, reaching forward slightly "It looks good..."

Stanley frowned a bit, uncertain. "Thank you...-" he furrowed his brows then as Ford said he didn't have a twin and that really hit him, made him realize he had been completely taken from his memory. He swallowed and then went a little wide eyed as Stanford mentioned his neck. He took a sharp breath in as Ford moved his hand in but didn't move away, too scared to. So he just looked down. He furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together before looking up at him. "It hurts..." he said, then glanced down and over at the other two, lowering his voice in hopes they wouldn't hear. "I like them though..." he mumbled, glancing back up at Stanford.

Stanford swallowed thickly at that, not sure why that made him want to kiss the other so much, but god did it. He bit his lip, just managing to keep from doing just that, though he couldn't help moving to touch at one of the bites, pressing it a little harshly "I'm...I'm supposed to be your brother?" He asked hesitantly, because this definitely didn't feel like sibling affection.

Ford narrowed his eyes as their voices dropped and Stanford reached out for Stanley. "Well they seem to be getting along..."

Stanley pressed his lips together as Stanford looked at him, then went wide eyed and gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Stanford suddenly pressed hard against a bite mark. He whimpered in pain, trying to keep his voice down and furrowed his brows, looking back up at him. He breathed in deep and let out quiet laugh, looking back down. "I uh...never had a pg relationship with my brother..." he said, licking his lips. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes.

Stanford mirrored licking his lips at that. Oh...oh god. Oh god that was...was perfect. That was...he needed to slow down. He didn't know what was coming over him, the...was it elation at that news? It was hard to tell around the pain in his head and, Fuck they were still being watched. He pulled his hand back and glanced to the floor. "Is...is that right? Do you...want to tell me about it? The...other me said that they brought me here to...maybe help you..." which still put him on edge but...there was something about this man.

Stanley looked back up at him and felt his face go a little red at that question. Tell him...about it? He glanced back over at the other two and then looked down, shifting a little. "Help me?" he asked, looking back at him. "You...you don't even know me." he said slowly, swallowing. 

Stan frowned a little and leaned against the table, crossing his arms. "They've barely been talking" he said, feeling a little weird. "....why is he blushing?" he asked quietly, pouting a bit. This didn't feel right.

"I...suppose I don't." He said hesitantly, wondering why he was even thinking about following through with this but...but it felt like something he wanted. They had to have done something to him but...but.... "But...but I suppose we should fix that shouldn't we? That is...if you want?" He smiled lightly at Stanley before looking away. "I...I'm kind of intrigued by the idea of...of this." He admitted softly.

Ford frowned too, watching the blush come to Stanley's cheeks "this is happening too fast. You're right. I don't like this. Should we...intervene?"

Stanley licked his lips and looked up at him again, his heart beating against his chest and he could nearly feel it. He was so nervous. He blinked and then smiled a little at that. He slowly nodded and swallowed. "I...I'd like that...yeah..." he said, then hesitated before sitting up more and reaching out, taking his hand gently, holding it. He ran his thumb over his knuckles, breathing in deep. This was so strange...it felt like he wasn't even talking to the same person.

Stan watched them for a moment before frowning as Stanley reached out to hold Stanford's hand. "Yeah. we should." he said, worried all over again. "What if he's faking it?" he asked quietly as he moved to stand up instead of leaning.

Stanford smiled happily at that and linked their fingers, unable to keep from pulling his hand up to kiss the back of it. "Maybe you can start by telling me where you got those marks on your neck from? I have to admit I..." He licked his lips as his eyes moved to take them in again. He felt like he should be jealous of them, but seeing them all he felt was proud and...well turned on really.

"Ya okay that's it. Let's go. We'll lock him back in the attic." He said as he pulled away and marched over. "You guys good? We need to run some...tests to make sure you came through the portal okay and we probably shouldn't put it off any more." He said, glaring lightly.

Stanley smiled wider as Ford linked their fingers, then rose his brows, his cheeks going red as Ford kissed the back of his hand. He bit his bottom lip and then hesitated at his words, not sure what to say but smiled a little and glanced away, turning his head which only resulted in showing them off more. "I-" he looked up as he saw Ford and Stan come over and he frowned a little, furrowing his brows, his cheeks heating up more in embarrassment this time.  
"W-We're good- c-cant you put them off a little longer...?" he asked, swallowing as he looked at Ford, embarrassed but wanting to talk to Stanford longer, finding himself loving the way he was acting now. 

Stan followed after Ford, crossing his arms and then furrowing his brows. "We've put them off long enough, Stanley.." he said, pulling his lips off to the side, glancing at their entwined hands, then at Stanford.

Stanford also frowned as the others came over before letting out a heavy sigh and letting go of Stanley's "It's fine. We might as well get this done with now." He looked back over at Stanley and gave him a small smile "Maybe after we...we can get to know each other a little better?"

Ford kept silent at that before rolling his eyes "Wow, you move fast. Come on Casanova let's get you looked at."

Stanley frowned at that and held back a whine of protest. At Stanford's words though he was blushing again and smiling, looking away and pressing his lips together, the happiest he's looked in awhile. "Yeah, I’d like that..." he said, glancing back at him and then putting his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing at Ford's words. 

Stan made a gagging noise and shook his head, putting a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god, even you aren't that bad" he complained.

"I certainly hope not." Ford mumbled and Stanford just rolled his eyes following after him. He looked back at Stanley and smiled, waving slightly before letting Ford take him up stairs. "You know...I think I'm going to actually like this setup." He smiled.

Stanley watched them and then smiled wide, waving back at Stanford a bit. He dropped his hand and looked down, pressing his lips together. All of the worries and horror from before were completely gone. To have his Stanford treating him like this...he loved it. 

Stan sighed and then squeezed Ford's shoulder as they walked pass. "I'll stay down here with the lovestruck dork." he said, glancing back at Stanley who just blushed at that and looked down.

\-------------

Stanford had been confused as anything as he went through the tests with the other Ford. Memory exams? Eye exams? And having to give the guy his whole history? Honestly it left him feeling tired and irritable and with a pounding headache. The only thing he wanted to do was go and find that Stan again. "Look, if we are done here and you are done making up crap exams to keep me from that Stanley then  _ i'm going to go _ " he insisted, marching out of the kitchen where most of the tests had taken place. God he just wanted to go find that Stanley and...and do _something_. He just wasn't sure what yet. He grumbled to himself as he turned down the hall only to run right into Stanley who was coming from the other direction.

Ford sighed as Stanford marched out of the kitchen. Great. But...at least he didn't find anything off. Well...nothing off that wasn't supposed to be off. Great. Just....great.

Stan had given Stanley a talk, telling him how he shouldn't be jumping into this so soon, that they don't know how the gun has affected him or how the gun wasn't even finished. As far as they knew, Stanford was just faking. He needed to slow down.

Stanley had pouted throughout the entire thing but nodded, knowing it was important. All he could really think of though was seeing Stanford again. And finally Stan was offering food, hungry himself and assumed his other self would be too.  
So as the Ford's finished up, they were coming into the living room, heading for the kitchen. Stanley nearly running into Stanford as the man turned out of said kitchen.

\---

Stan on the other hand was heading in and going over to Ford, wrapping his arms around him. "So how is he?" he asked quietly.

Ford sighed as Stan wrapped his arms around him and pressed into his arms. "I don't know...nothing seemed off. Or overly off at least. He's still got a temper though and that worries me..." He said softly so the others wouldn't hear "and I'm worried about how fast him and Stan are moving. He's developing an obsession and not a healthy one..."

Stan cuddled into him and frowned a bit. "I don't think we can do anything about a temper..." he said, then furrowed his brows "he's just 'met' him, how could he already be developing an obsession?" he asked quietly, frowning.

"I have no idea. But by the end he was asking if 'he could go talk to _his_ Stan yet' every few minutes. I really don't like it, love." He swallowed thickly and hid his face against Stan's shoulder "Maybe obsessive behavior is just...ingrained into him too?"

Stan furrowed his brows at that, concerned. He sighed and hugged him close. "I don't like it either..." he said, then pulled his lips to the side. "From what we know, hes been obsessive since he was a kid, I wouldn't say no to that theory..." he sighed, then closed his eyes and kissed Ford's head.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him." Ford said softly. "I just...god how can our personalities be so different? I'm...I'm not obsessive am I love?"

Stan sighed and nodded. "yeah.." he agreed, then rose his brows and pulled back to look at him. "No, no baby, you arent obsessive. you can get jealous, but so I can I." he said, then leaned in and pressed his forehead to Ford's. "you arent like him." he mumbled.

Ford felt tears prickle at his eyes at that and he let out a low sob, not even realizing how much this had been bothering him. "It's just, god love h-he's such a terrible person and that...that  _ scares _ me so much. I never want to be that!"

Stan frowned as Ford started to cry and he held him close, cuddling into him and kissed at his cheek and neck, rubbing his back. "You never will be. You're a good person, Ford." he said, then leaned back to look at him. "You haven't ever hurt me, Ford. The most you've done is get consumed in your work." he said, dancing around bringing up the fight from 30 years before.

Ford cried a little harder at that, looking at Stan and biting his lip before leaning Forward to kiss him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that Stan. I am."

Stan looked worried and kissed Ford back, reaching a hand up to brush through his hair. "Ssshhh, you're fine. you're fine. That doesn't matter now. What matters is you're back in my life." he said, then kissed him again.

"I shouldn't have left in the first place!" Ford sobbed as the kiss broke and moved to rest his head under Stan's chin "I should have listened to you and never turned that thing on! I-god Stan I'm so so sorry!"

Stan just held Ford and cuddled into him, closing his eyes as he rubbed his back. "I know, i know. I forgive you, i'm not mad anymore. I haven't been mad about it in forever." he said, kissing his head.

Ford calmed down slowly, though tears still rolled down his cheeks "we...we haven't had a chance to talk about any of that since I got home Stan. We...we need to."

Stan held him, kissing at his head and then leaned back to look at him, frowning a bit. He wanted to complain, wanted to avoid it. But he knew they needed too. Knew things like that didn't just go away. He closed his eyes and sighed, then leaned in and kissed him gently. "I know..."

\-------------

Stanford blinked and stumbled back as he almost ran into Stanley, his eyes automatically going to his neck before smiling, seeing that it was his Stan. "Sorry. I...hadn't realized it would take so long." He said slightly nervously "Though I think he kept coming up with random tests just to keep me from you..." He added, glaring back towards the kitchen.

Stanley reached out for Stanford's arm to steady himself as he stumbled and looked at him, smiling and glanced down. "That's okay" he said, then rose his brows and looked away, pressing his lips together, shrugging a bit. "He's just...cautious is all..." he said, looking back up at him as he glared back at the other two. He moved to take his hand and stepped back while the others weren't looking. He pulled him towards the couch in the living room and sat down, looking up at him with a smile. 

"Ya well he needs to mind his own business." He huffed angrily. Stanford was pulled from his thoughts by Stanley tugging him into the living room and to the couch. He happily followed after, hesitating for only a moment before sitting down next to Stan, their legs touching slightly as he turned to look at him, smiling and keeping their hands linked. "You were going to tell me about yourself." He said softly, squeezing Stan's hand lightly "I would love to hear about you."

Stanley sighed, "I am his business." Once they were sitting he was smiling as Ford kept holding his hand and he looked back at him, then frowned a little. He leaned back into the couch and swallowed. "I uh...it's not exactly positive..." he mumbled, suddenly self-conscious. He was worried if he told him anything about himself, he'd trigger memories, bring back Ford's old self. He shifted a little, just looking down at their hands. "I don't know if you want to hear it" he added. 

Stanford frowned slightly at that before reaching forward to cup at Stan's cheek. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He said softly, thinking back to their very first encounter "is this...what ever this is...is this why you were crying so much down stairs?"

Stanley took a sharp breath in and looked up at him again, lips parting slightly. He shifted a little and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "Y-yeah....I..you were yelling and I...I cant handle yelling." he mumbled. He breathed in deep and licked his lips before glancing away. "When I said...my brother and I weren't PC, it...it wasn't exactly positive." he mumbled, then moved his free hand up to put on Stanford's hand that he had on his cheek. "Since I was a teenager he...would abuse me so-" he swallowed and closed his eyes. "I'm...broken..in short" he said. God he hoped none of this would affect his memories. 

Stanford frowned and then his eyes went wide. "Oh...oh Stanley that...no. No you...you..." He bit his lip slightly, not completely sure what to say to that. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't broken, that he didn't think he was broken but...but something told him that that wasn't completely true. He looked away for a moment and squeezed his hand again. "I...I don't think I'm completely whole myself." He said after a moment, "the portal, my-my life in there, it was...god it was hell and I don't...though I...I might have been broken even before that...." He said softly. He couldn't remember what made him think that though, why he thought Stan wasn't the only broken one here. He glanced back up at him and gave him a hesitant smile "Maybe...maybe we can be broken together? I promise not to yell." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Stanley breathed in deep, looking back at him and watching, then sighed as Stanford stopped himself. He just watched him, then frowned and squeezed his hand gently. He moved Stanford's hand from his cheek and put it down between them, holding both of his hands now. At that though he was frowning, worried he remembered something. Broken before? Oh no...He pressed his lips together and looked down. He shifted and then glanced back at him, furrowing his brows and then slowly smiling and gave a small chuckle, glancing back down. "...I'd like that." he said, squeezing his hands together. He swallowed and pressed his lips together. "You're....you're going to need to be understanding with me. Right now I'm okay, but certain things....they...they set me off." he said, looking back at him. "A lot of the time I don't even realize it until someone is calming me down after." he said, frowning.

Stanford looked down at their linked hands and then back up at Stanley, giving him a slightly worried look. An understanding? The thought made him hesitate, but he reminded himself that this wasn't the kind of understanding he was used to in the portal. This was different. "Alright." He agreed softly, nodding, "tell me what you need and what you want me to avoid. Not that...that I wouldn't mind taking care of you if I did something wrong but...best to avoid it all together right?" He asked, trying to smile and slowly realizing how bad he was at this.

Stanley shrugged a little, then hesitated at his words and looked up at him quickly, lips parting. He pressed them back together and breathed in deep, calming himself down. "It is..best to avoid them, yeah.." he said, swallowing. He paused for a moment before shifting a little closer. "I can't...think of everything right now, so you'll have to just learn along the way...i'm sorry" he mumbled, licking his lips. 

Stanford's eyes darted to Stan's lips as he parted them and licked his own, hardly able to keep track of what he was saying. God, no one had ever effected him like this and it was a little unsettling. "I guess that works. I'll just have to pay more attention to you Stan..." He paused, frowning "Can...can I call you Stan? That's your nickname right? I..." His eyes darted back to Stanley’s lips again as his own parted slightly "fuck, I want to kiss you."

Stanley smiled at that and pressed his lips together, he blinked and then smiled wider, grinning a bit. "Yeah, it might get mixed with the other Stan though--" he stopped and went a little wide eyed, lips parting and his cheeks heated up. He swallowed and looked down before giving a breathy chuckle. He sat up a little more, biting his bottom lip. Ooohh he shouldn't. He shouldn't...He slowly leaned over, hesitating before pressing a gentle kiss to Stanford's lips. He pulled away soon after though and looked down, smiling wide. 

Stanford smiled and returned the kiss only for it to end far too soon. He blinked In surprise and looked down at Stan only to find him blushing, looking away, and with a dorky smile on his lips. A smile broke out on his own face when he saw it and he leaned down to try and get Stan to look at him. "Oh god, you are adorable! Is that smile for me?" He asked, trying to get a better look at him as his chest filled with heat. Oh god, it was just a smile, it shouldn't be making him so happy. It was just a stupid smile. "Please say it's for me." He added, not sure why it was so important for him to hear, but feeling like he needed it.

Stanley gasped at that, his face lighting up more and he pressed his lips together but kept smiling, tilting his head down and trying to hide it. He leaned back and squeezed his eyes closed, embarrassed and grinning now. He let go of one of Stanford's hands to reach up and cover his mouth, his face red. He glanced back up at him and balled his hand up, smiling behind it. "...Y-Yeah-" he bit his bottom lip again, his cheeks hurting as he smiled. Stanford had never called him adorable before and it was turning him into an embarrassed mess. 

Stanford's face lit up at that and he couldn't help but move forward to pull Stan into a hug as he laughed lightly "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't be this happy but, oh my god you-I-it's just a silly smile but it's mine and god Stan it's just-" he bit his bottom lip, a wide smile on his own lips as he pulled back to rest their foreheads together. "You are beautiful." 

Stanley gasped as he was pulled into a hug, not at all expecting it. He was soon wrapping his arms around Ford and hugging him back though, grinning happily. He closed his eyes as he listened to Ford and pressed his lips together, hesitating a little at how posessive that sounded but he was soon forgetting about it as Stanford pulled back to rest their foreheads together. At his words he was blushing and grinning again. "I'm an old man, old men aren't beautiful" he complained, but smiled through it. 

"Yes you are." Stanford insisted with a smile "You are gorgeous, doesn't matter how old you are." He insisted, feeling like he never wanted to have Stan out of his arms, but that was silly, stupid really. He had just met the guy! "Though I'm starting to think you've put some kind of spell on me." He teased, nuzzling their noses together "we just met. I shouldn't like you this much."

Stanley bit his own bottom lip, trying to hold back a grin as Ford talked. He was then giggling and shaking his head gently. "i didnt, I dont know how to work spells. Im not a witch." he giggled, then couldn't help himself but lean in and kiss Stanford again, sweet and gentle. He pulled away again though, pressing his lips together and giggling. 

"You are such a tease." Stanford complained at the far too short of a kiss, though the smile on his face said he wasn't serious. He moved forward lightly, hesitating for just a moment before pressing his own kiss to Stan's lips, keeping it just as short at Stan had. "I've met a witch." Ford told him, though he...couldn't remember completely why he had met one. "Ugly things. I'm very glad you aren't one." He smiled before finally pulling back, though a happy smile stayed on his lips.

Stanley giggled at that, smiling wide. He kissed him back, then tensed up slightly at his words. He forced a smile though and nodded a little. "Im glad im not either." he said, then relaxed back into the couch as Stanford leaned back. He looked down and played gently with his hands, then blinked and glanced up at him before smiling. He brought one of Ford's hands up and kissed his thumb, pointer, middle, extra finger, ring and pinky all individually. He smiled at him again, kissing the back of his hand as well. 

Stanford was silent while Stan kissed at his hand, his eyes falling half lidded and his mouth opening slightly. "I um...you said your brother wasn't...or hinted that he wasn't...nice..." He said, not wanting to bring up the darker subject again but..."I...I need to know what...what you are comfortable doing with me Stan so I...I don't accidentally push any boundaries." Because at this rate He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Stan and...he furrowed his brows, had...had he ever actually had sex before? He felt like he had but...there was nothing there.

Stanley hesitated, then looked down and nodded a little. He turned Stanford's hand over and kissed at his palm, then pressed his lips together. "I..." he started, then stopped and let their hands go between them again. He glanced into the living room, thinking. "For...for right now my limit is kissing..." he said, feeling bad about it. He still...didn't know how this was going to affect Stanford. For now it was amazing but he didn't know about later. "I..sex is..a touchy topic for me- I.." he started, then stopped and shook his head, leaning into the couch again, looking down. 

Stanford nodded slightly at that before taking Stan's hand in his again and bringing it to his own lips again. Kissing the back of it lightly "no sex. I can do that." He told him softly and with a smile before kissing a little higher. "What about cuddling? Am I allowed to hold you?" He asked carefully.

Stanley glanced back up at him and smiled, glancing away again. He looked back at him as Stanford kissed higher and asked that. He licked his lips and smiled at him again, grinning before nodding. "yeah...yeah, i like...being held.." he said, pressing his lips together to try and stop smiling but it didn't work. 

Stanford smiled happily at and and tried to scoot closer to Stanley, opening his arms hesitantly so he could move into them if he wanted. "I um...haven't really had much physical contact in the last thirty years or really even before that so...sorry if I'm a little clingy..." He said, blushing lightly and glancing away slightly. "I'm...a little touch starved..."

Stanley hesitated for a moment before smiling and moving against him, wrapping his arms around and cuddling against him. "That's okay...but..if-if I want to get up, please let me." he mumbled, thinking of just earlier when the same man was holding him tight. Oh no, he probably had bruises on his hips... He sighed and cuddled into Stanford's chest. 

"Of course" Stanford insisted, kissing lightly at the top of Stan's head, wondering slightly why he wouldn't let Stan up. And then wondering why Stan would even want to leave his arms. He frowned at that thought and pushed it away, concentrating instead on the feel of Stan against him.

 

\------------

 

Ford swallowed thickly as Stan held him and made himself return the gentle kiss before looking away. He didn't want to talk about it. Not really but...but it would continue to eat at him if he didn't. "You told me...told me it wasn't safe. That the trials weren't done and I still...I still went through with the test. I should have listened to you Stan. Trusted your judgment. Been less eager. But I just...I just...I'm sorry."

Stan sighed and then listened to Ford, watching him. He brushed a hand back through his hair. "I know, I know..." he sighed, not sure what else to say.

Ford sighed and stepped forward to rest his head against Stan's chest again. "You were the last thing I saw and heard when the portal closed Stan. The...the image of you terrified and screaming and reaching for me. God, it's still burned into my memory."

Stan wrapped his arms back around him and frowned, wincing a little at his own memory of the event. "When that rope snapped...I...w-watching you disappear...Ford I still wake up in the night screaming for you" he said, holding Ford close and tight.

Ford let out another sob at that "God Stan I...I still have that nightmare too. Of-of you calling out for me, reaching for me, and... God Stan after a while with life in the portal o-other images started to get added to it and...and I could hardly sleep most nights." He confessed, hiding his face away. "I've seen you die far too often in my dreams, love."

Stan shook his head, not wanting to hear it, he held him close and kissed at his head. "Oh sweet heart..." he mumbled, frowning. He sighed and closed his eyes. "We're together now, we're both alive." he said, saying it for the both of them.

Ford sobbed and nodded at that, his arms tightening around Stan "we're alive. We're alive and home and alive." He repeated, trying to remind himself.

Stan nodded and kissed at him. "We are, and we're together. And I don't want that to change." he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not going to." Ford insisted, holding Stan tight in the fading light filtering through the kitchen windows. “ I can't...can't lose you again. I won't survive it."

Stan shook his head and cuddled him closer. "You won't. you won't ever lose me again." he said, rubbing at Ford's back again. The kitchen shining bright around them in contrast to the mess they both felt their lives had become.

Ford nodded at that and moved back to pepper kisses at Stan's neck. "I hope not. God I hope not." He took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. "How...how was 'little brother'? I noticed the marks on his neck...did he tell you what happened?"

Stan smiled at that and relaxed a little. He sighed and then looked at him, then frowned and glanced away. "He did...ugh." he let go with a hand so he could push his own glasses up and rub at his eyes. "You were right, he had been going to the attic all week." he said quietly.

Ford sighed at that confirmation and shook his head "Damn it. I had hoped I was wrong...I take it today was the first day opening the door though?"

Stan frowned and sighed, adjusting his glasses and then nodded. "Yeah..which explains the marks all over his neck." he said, reaching up to rub at his own. He liked hickies, but god the ones Stanford had inflicted on his double just looked out right painful.

Ford looked at the small marks he had left on Stan's skin and cringed slightly, being reminded of the one time the other Stan had begged him to bite him. He hadn't been able to do it. He just...couldn't hurt him like that. "I...I want to be able to say he doesn't like it but...but god Stan he's begged me to hurt him like that and I...I don't understand it."

Stan frowned at that and then furrowed his brows, looking away. He couldn't imagine wanting to be hurt like that...He shook his head a little and sighed. "I don't know....maybe, maybe it's the only way he can get off?" he said, face contorted a little, finding that idea strange. He sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe..." He agreed, shaking his head slightly "it's probably all he's ever known. I just...wonder how that's going to affect his relationship with...with this Ford."

Stan moved and crossed his arms, looking down. "I'd be worried if he asked, itd trigger memories..." he mumbled, then glanced over to where they were last. He frowned and glanced back at Ford. "Where are they by the way?" he asked.

Ford looked up and glanced down the hall "shit. I don't know." He mumbled before leaving the kitchen to go find them. It didn't take long though as he saw them through the entrance to the living room and groaned. "What did we say about taking things slow!?"

Stan frowned and followed him, peeking from behind as Ford stopped and he was groaning and pushing his glasses up so he could rub at his eyes. "Oh my god"

\-----------

Stanley had relaxed into him as Stanford agreed, then cuddled into him more. He was holding him perfectly...not tight, not possessive. he sighed happily then leaned up to kiss his jaw gently. 

Stanford smiled happily at the kiss on his jaw as he relaxed back against the couch. "Well...you told me a little about yourself. You...want to know anything about me? I...think our experiences would be kind of different...didn't have a brother for one." He smiled thoughtfully.

Stanley listened to him and then hid his face against his neck. Right...he wondered what Stanford even remembered from his childhood? They had always been together...He pulled back a little so he could talk. "Well...im curious how calm you're taking all of this now.." he said, leaning back to look up at him. "You..you've never had a brother so it must be weird...meeting me..?" he asked, pressing his lips together. He then chuckled, "heck, meeting two of me, and yourself?" he said, referring to the other two. 

Stanford thought about that for a moment and frowned. "I...I'm not too happy about the other two, to be honest. It's just...so odd to see another me and...I don't really like him. Either of them. But with you..." He turned to look down at Stan and gave him a soft smile "I don't know. You're different. It's kind of weird and...cheesy but...it kind of feels like I found something I didn't even know I was missing when I'm with you. I...It's really nice."

Stanley frowned a little, a little worried about that but at his smile he was relaxing. He rose his brows and slowly grinned, looking down to try and hide it again. "thats...thats really sweet.." he mumbled, embarrassed. He hesitated a moment before moving one of his hands up to cup his jaw, then his cheek and he leaned in, kissing him slowly. He closed his eyes and shifted so he could kiss him better. He wasn't pulling away this time either. 

Stanford smiled happily into the kiss before letting his eyes slip closed as he returned it, keeping it light and slow and exploring. God, he doesn't think he's ever kissed anyone like this and if he had, it obviously hadn't left a lasting impression, because kissing Stan, kissing Stan was like coming home. It sent small sparks of electricity through his body and he couldn't help but tighten his hold and lick lightly at his bottom lip, wanting more of this feeling.

Stanley loved how slow the kiss was, how gentle it was. He shifted closer, pressing a little harder into the kiss as he found himself wanting more. Stanford apparently had the same idea and he let out a small noise as he was held tighter and Stanford licked at his bottom lip. He pressed into the kiss, opening his mouth for him but was soon jumping and letting out a startled squeak at the yell. He looked over at Ford with wide eyes before blushing hard and quickly hiding his face against Stanford's neck, embarrassed and trying to get small again.

Stanford let out an annoyed sound and glared over at their doubles as Stanley tried to hide against him. His grip tightened around him again, one hand moving to the back of his head to try and block him from view, given that he seemed to be upset now. "I don't think it's any of your business how fast we go." He glared "we can look after ourselves!" 

Ford glared from the door before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Shit. "I'm just trying to look after Stanley! He's gone through a lot and-" he was cut off as a dark look came over the other Ford's face. Oh god that's not good.

"You brought me here to look after him! So why don't you back off and let me!"

Stanley took in a gasp as Stanford held him tight and he took in a shaky breath, suddenly really worried. He winced a little as voices were raised and he shrugged his shoulders, not liking it at all. As Stanford yelled at Ford to back off, he was pulling away and pushing him gently, looking at him with a slightly scared expression. "S-Stanford, he's just worried, it's okay-" he said, nervous as he tried to calm him down. He glanced back at Ford, a scared look in his eyes. He shifted and sat up a little more. "He- he looks after me too, okay?" he said, looking back at Stanford. He swallowed. 

Stan frowned at that and stepped into the living room to give himself room as well as Ford. "You need to calm down." he said, voice stiff.

Stanford grit his teeth and focused on Stanley, focused on his words which were not helping. Why did Stanley need someone else to look after him? Why did he need another Stanford?! Why wasn't...wasn't he enough. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, shaking his head before pushing Stanley away from him "No. No I can't...I need to go. I'm sorry." He said softly before standing up to leave.

Stanley went pliant as he always did when Stanford pushed him away, letting him and not fighting it. He sat forward soon though and tried to grab his hand. "Whats...what's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked, panicked. 

Stan frowned at that and glanced back at Ford, not sure what to do or how to react. Should they let him leave? Did this need to be talked about?

Ford was at just as much of a loss of what to do as Stanford ignored Stanley's question and moved to push past him. Did he stop him? Force him to stay? But as he saw the look of anger and confusion he quickly moved out of the way, letting him pass and shaking his head at Stan. He waited until he was out of earshot before sighing "he was too upset. He wouldn't have listened to anything we would have said like that and...it probably would have made the situation worse." He said softly before turning back to look at Stanley "I'm sorry."

Stanley wrapped his arms around himself as Stanford just got up and left, breathing in deep. He whimpered and leaned back into the couch. He shook his head at Ford's apology and let out a shaky sigh. "Why is he acting like that? W-why is he so upset?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Stan frowned but held still, letting Stanford walk off. He closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand back through his hair. He didn't like any of this...

"He's being possessive." Ford explained, looking back out the door to where Stanford had disappeared. "Only now...I don't think he knows how to hide it any more." He hated this. Hated how complicated this was. He sighed again and moved over to collapse into the armchair "shit."

Stanley frowned at that, blinking and looking startled. He furrowed his brow and frowned, hugging himself a little tighter. "W-Why? I don't...If he's possessive.." he shook his head, scared for what that could mean. "He's only just 'met' me, how is he already like this?" he complained. 

Stan sighed and moved over to sit on the other end of the couch next to Stanley. "Its part of his personality we're thinking..." he mumbled, upset.

"The gun erases memories." Ford continued for Stan "but it can't get rid of who a person is at their core, which...means the possessiveness has stayed. We've noticed that he took to you really quick which...might be a component of his brain recognizing you." He put his head into his hands and shook his head "I'm sorry to do this to you Stanley but...but you are going to have to be the one to nip this one in the bud. He won't listen to us but, as he is now, he...might listen to you."

Stanley frowned at that, a little scared that would mean he'd remember him. He looked down and sighed, then stiffened up and looked at Ford with wide eyes. "M-Me? I don't know how- I- I barely know how to say 'no'" he whimpered, shaking his head. "what if he gets mad? w-what if he says he doesnt w-want me- I-" he panicked, then gasped and froze up as Stan scooted over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against him. 

"If you want this to work out at all, you're going to need to. Trust me." he said, shifting a little and glancing over at Ford before looking back down at his double. "Healthy relationships depend on being able to speak your mind, tell your partner if you don't like something. boundaries are important." he said, sighing as he remembered early on in his and Ford's relationship they wouldn't listen to the other and would end up in fights.

"He's right Stan." Ford said softly as he watched the two of them "our relationship is only like it is because we talk and listen to each other. Or at least we try to. You...you have to establish that with your Ford. I know it's scary but...well we can be right outside of the door while you do it in case you need help. But you need to do this Stanley or...or things might go back to the way they were."

Stanley frowned at that and looked down, swallowing as he listened to them. At hearing things might go back to the way he was he was shaking his head, gasping. "no no no- I cant- I dont want that-" he said, pulling in a breath and then relaxing as Stan held him close again. He turned and cuddled against him, closing his eyes. "I...I will. I'll talk to him...just...not right now...he's mad.." he mumbled. 

Stan sighed and pulled Stanley over, cuddling his hair. It was strange holding a copy of himself like this but he had to remember this wasn't him...well it was, but..he sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Ford nodded at that "ya...it's probably best to give him some time to cool down." He agreed before slowly standing up. "You two were coming for some food right? I'll...go prepare something fast for all of us. You just relax okay Stan?"

Stan nodded and then smiled a bit. "Thank you honey." he said, then relaxed back into the couch with Stanley. 

Stanley nodded at Ford and sighed, closing his eyes as he just relaxed into Stan. Gently, he wrapped his arms around him and hid his face against his chest, just breathing and trying to keep calm. He relaxed when Stan started rubbing his back gently.

\--------------------

Ford doesn't go to the kitchen right away, instead to takes a detour to find his own double and to make sure he's not causing any trouble. It takes a bit but eventually he sees him standing outside, leaning against one of the pillars and just staring into the woods. He watches him for a moment before sighing and making his way to the kitchen again. Looked like canned meat and beans it was...they really needed to go grocery shopping. Whith a small hum to turned on the stove and started cooking.

Stan just held Stanley, rubbing his back and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. Oh everything was such a mess...He hoped things would start working out soon...He breathed in deep, then smiled and let out a laugh after awhile of Ford cooking. "Hey baby, think we can invite Fiddleford over sometime soon? When things calm down? I wanna see his face when he sees double!" he asked, giggling at the idea.

Stanley calmed down after a while, then just kept where he was. Stan knew how to hold him perfectly and that embarrassed him a bit, it was strange but he liked it. At his words he was raising his brows and then suddenly getting very curious. He wondered what this Fidds would be like…

Ford laughed from where he was in the kitchen as he started to serve out the food "we'll give the poor guy a heart attack!" He said as he picked up two plates and made his way back to the living room "not to mention give him...I-ideas...." He paused at the doorway as he saw both Stan's cuddling, his own mind getting ideas as a large blush came to his cheeks. 'No brain. Don't go there. Little brother remember?!' He tried, turning away to put to plates down.

Stan laughed at that and grinned "yes, that's the plan" he said, then looked over as he heard Ford's voice get closer. He rose an eyebrow at the blush that came over his cheeks and slowly smirked. "Looks like he wouldn't be the only one." he teased. Stan squeezed Stanleys shoulder and got him to stand up, taking his hand gently as he pulled him into the kitchen since he knew the food was done if Ford was setting the table.

Stanley listened to them and looked over at Ford, blinking a bit in confusion. Ideas? He looked up at Stan then and followed after him, then spoke up. "What do you mean ideas? Why would Fiddleford get ideas?" he asked, confused.

"It's nothing." Ford insisted, his voice a little higher than normal, causing his blush to deepen. Oh god. He turned to look at Stan, giving him an apologetic smile "sorry. Sometimes I can't help my mind."

Stanley frowned at that, curiosity eating at him now. 

Stan smirked and shrugged, letting go of Stanley's hand. "Mh, it's okay. If the mere idea is getting you to blush that hard I might have to reconsider my previous limitation." he said, grinning before going over to sit down.

Stanford sputtered at that, trying to get some semblance of words out as his blush took on new levels of red. "I-b-uh-I'm just- you-you two eat I'm-ba-bathroom I'm just-" he stuttered out before running out of the room, hoping Stanley hadn't noticed his very sudden erection. Just...great.

Stan grinned sharply at that, loving how red and embarrassed he was getting Ford. At only talking about it! He was about to talk, then glanced down and went wide eyed, a shit eating grin spreading across his face and he leaned forward, watching Ford run of. "I coulda helped you with that!" he shouted after him and laughed hard. 

Stanley just huffed as he watched the two of them, having no clue what was going on. He sat down next to Stan and pouted, staying quiet despite his curiosity.

Ford came back about ten minutes later, still with a blush on his cheeks but looking far calmer as he walked back into the kitchen. He glared lightly at Stan as he got his own food and sat down at the table. "You are a jerk"

Stan had gotten back up and got himself food along with Stanley. He ate and ignored Stanley's questions on what just happened so by the time Ford came back the poor man was a pouting mess. Stan grinned as Ford came back and leaned over the table a bit, grinning at him. "Mh, you love me." he leaned back and snickered. 

Stanley got the idea when Ford was taking awhile to come back and once he did he was sitting up straighter and looking at him. "Can you please tell me what just happened?" he asked, whining.

Ford glared at Stan and kicked him under the table lightly. "I do, but that doesn't mean you're not a jerk!" He insisted before blushing again at Stanley's question "it's...nothing. Just my mind getting a little carried away that's all." He insisted, trying to get the topic to drop.

Stan whined and laughed as he was kicked and scooted his chair closer to Stanley, sticking his tongue out at Ford. 

Stanley groaned, his shoulders drooping. "That doesn't tell me anything!" he whined, then looked at Stan, a pleading expression on his face. 

Stan glanced between the two of them, suddenly feeling put on the spot. He pressed his lips together and then quickly leaned over, grabbing Stanley's collar to pull him close, whispering something in his ear.

Ford was going to tell Stanley that it really wasn't important when he saw Stan lean over to whisper in his ear "oh no! No no no! What are you telling him Stan!"

Stanley squeaked as he was pulled over, then went wide eyed and his face went red. "Y-You guys do what with Fiddleford?!?" he asked, pulling back to look at the both of them, embarrassed and surprised.

Stan leaned back in his seat, putting his arms over his stomach as he laughed loudly, his seat leaning back awkwardly. "Oh god!" he laughed.

Ford gaped across the table at both of them, his blush getting deeper and deeper "STAN YOU CAN’T TELL HIM THAT!" He insisted before looking at Stanley "it was only a few times! And it was a while ago! We were drunk the-the first time I swear!"

Stan cackled harder, then leaned forward to keep his chair from falling back. "Yes I can!" he squeaked out through gasping breaths. 

Stanley just watched both of them, surprised and embarrassed and not sure what to think. "T-Thats still- and- and ideas- if- Oh god!" he gasped, finally piecing everything together and he put his hands over his face, embarrassed as ideas of his own filled his head.

"Oh god. Now YOU'RE thinking about it! See what you started Stan! This was a terrible idea!" He managed to get out, more embarrassed than angry. God, but the idea of a threesome with two Stan's...NO no he was NOT going to get hard again! He took a deep breath and hid his face in his hands. "No sex for you tonight."

Stan just laughed harder and shook his head, his sides hurting. He gasped in deep and then looked over at Ford with wide eyes. "Nooo, come on, please? Ppllleeaaase, i'm sorry!" he laughed, smiling.

Stanley leaned back in his seat, embarrassed out of his mind and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. "Mmmhh!" he whined.

"No no no!" Ford insisted, giving him a half glare, "you're the one that did this to yourself so you can fuck yourself tonight!" He says though there is no real anger in his voice, just extreme embarrassment.

Stan whined, fake pouting and pressing his lips together, then rose his brows at Ford's words and grinned, looking over at Stanley.

Stanley rubbed at his eyes, then looked up at Ford's words, then blushed hard as Stan looked over at him with that expression. He leaned back. "No!" he squeaked out quickly, embarrassed.

Ford raised an eyebrow at Stan's smile before his eyes widened as he realized just what he said, "that's not what I meant!" He squeaked out, his blush returning full force.

Stan pouted a little and then laughed at Ford's words. "That’s what you said though!" he cackled, grinning back over at him.

Stanley whined and covered his face again, shaking his head. "You two are embarrassing" he complained.

"Ugh!" Ford complained, hiding his face again, "Staaaan you were the one that said no threesomes! Stooopp!"

Stan giggled and grinned, shrugging. "That was before I knew it would have this affect on you." he said

Stanley gasped and got redder. "You guys have thought about this before!?" he asked, wanting to hide but only had his hands to do so.

"I have an overactive imagination." Ford said by way of apology, though he couldn't look at Stanley, "half the time it manifests as thinking about sex with Stan in...multiple combinations. I'm sorry."

Stanley furrowed his brows and leaned back in his chair, embarrassed. He nodded a little and looked down at the ground. "I-Its okay..its just- surprising-" he swallowed, then shook his head a little. 

Stan smirked at that and leaned over to start eating his food as things calmed down. After a short while though, through a mouthful of food he said, "i'd totally be up for it now though" just to see Ford sputter again.

Ford picked up his glass of water and threw it at Stan, splashing him "don't you start! And don't drag Stanley into things he doesn't understand you ass!"

Stan gasped, scooting his chair back quickly and leaning forward, putting his arms out as he dripped. He looked over at Ford, wide eyed and surprised but could barely see him through the water on his glasses. He was angry for a split moment but soon found himself laughing. "Oh my god! Alright! Alright!" he said, shaking his hands, flicking off water. He stood up, not liking how wet he was now. "I'll drop it, oh my god" he said through a grin. He reached up and took his glasses off, then looked around for something to clean them off with before rolling his eyes and leaving. "im changing, thanks for this!" he said, shaking his head as he left for their room.

Stanley gasped sharply and leaned away to try and avoid the water, he looked wide eyed, expecting a yelling match but Stan was just laughing about it. He breathed in deep, embarrassed and shocked and just a mess. He pressed his lips together, looking down awkwardly as Stan left.

Ford huffed as he left before quickly regretting his outburst. He gave Stanley an apologetic smile as he stood up. "I should probably go apologize. Sorry Stan. I'll be right back." He said before slipping out of the kitchen and going to their room. 

\----------------

Stanley nodded a little, then watched him go before sighing. He reached up to rub at his neck but was soon gasping and taking his hand away...right. He pressed his lips together before slowly getting up and making his way to where he saw Stanford leaving. He looked around for a moment before heading outside, then hesitated as he saw Stanford. 

For the first time in a thirty years Stanford really wished he had a cigarette and realized that, if he wanted to, he could actually go and get one. No smokes in the portal after all. He sighed at the thought and instead occupied his mind with remembering his mental map of the forest and gravity falls, wondering if it was different in this universe then his own. He was almost completely calmed down when he heard a shuffling behind him and turned to find Stan, his Stan, behind him. He smiled hesitantly and turned to face him. "I'm sorry..." He started slowly, having slightly thought this through. "I...I promised I wouldn't yell and then I go and do it a few minutes later. I'm sorry."

Stanley hesitated but then soon relaxed and went over to him, reaching out to take his hand. "...thank you." he said slowly, almost telling him that it was okay. It wasn't and he needed to keep from using those words. He stepped closer and looked at him, pressing his lips together. "and thank you for...well, leaving. instead of fighting with him." he said, glancing down. He reached out and took his other hand too, holding both of them. He was quiet for a long time, just thinking. He closed his eyes and spoke up again. "You've got to understand something about them.." he said slowly. He breathed in deep, "That Ford saved me from my abuser so...he's going to be over protective." he said, looking back at him, his tone calm. "And...and we- we've all just met you so...so hes going to be wary." he said, swallowing. He wasn't used to talking to Stanford like this, trying to make him understand something. He was used to just listening and obeying while staying quiet. 

Stanford frowned as Stanley talked. He...he still didn't like it. He still didn't appreciate the other Ford but he had to admit Stanley had a slight point. He sighed once he had finished, glancing away before bringing one of Stan's hands up to kiss the back of it. "I...I understand. I do. It's not that I don't...see why he's like that but...I don't...I don't know Stan." He dropped one of Stanley's hands and turned to look back at the forest. "....do you...want to go on a walk with me? I...I need to get my thoughts about me."

Stanley relaxed when Stanford said he understood, letting out a little sigh of relief. Maybe this would be easier to do after all. He blinked in surprise at Stanford's question, glancing back at the house nervously. Being alone with Stanford...completely...he swallowed and shrugged a little, looking down. "I..I'd like that but..maybe I should tell the others where I'm going first..." he mumbled, sounding unsure of himself and small. Even before all of this he would need to tell Stanford where he was going, then rarely being allowed to, so now it just felt like second nature.

Stanford frowned at that before shaking his head slightly. "We...we won't go far. Just around the edge of the shack. Please? I swear it won't take that long."

Stanley hesitated at that before looking back at him. He was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Okay...that's...that's fine." he said, then smiled at him a little bit, squeezing his hand gently. 

Stanford smiled happily at that and squeezed his hand in return before stepping off the porch. They walked in silence for a while, Stanford simply thinking, before finally speaking up "This is...difficult for me Stan. I'm not used to sharing. Maybe it's the...only child thing." That didn't seem right though. It didn't... Fit completely. He furrowed his brows slightly "I...I know they are hesitant to trust me. I'm hesitant to trust them too but...but I hope you at least will trust me Stan. I...I do want this to work."

Stanley walked quietly with him, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand gently before twining their fingers together. He glanced back at him as he started to talk and frowned a little. He pressed his lips together as he listened, then looked over at him again. "I want this to work too...and I...I do want to trust you." he said, then slowed his walk a little bit. "So that's why I'm going to be honest when I tell you you've got to earn my trust...." he mumbled, nervous all over again. "after everything I've been through, it doesn't come easy for me..." he said, being honest. He slowed to a stop and turned to Ford, taking his other hand, then rested his forehead against his shoulder. He was quiet for a long time before mumbling quietly, "you....I-" he sighed "I've been raped since I was 18, Ford...y-you cant expect a lot from me." he said, then wrapped his arms around him. 

Stanford smiled when Stanley told him he trusted him, but became confused when Stanley stopped their walk and latched onto him. He gazed down at his worriedly before his eyes widened at his words. He took in a sharp breath before wrapping his arms tightly around Stan's shoulders. "You...I...I'm sorry Stan that...god that's-" he swallowed thickly, falling quiet as he just held him close.

Stanley swallowed as Stanford wrapped his arms around him and couldn't stop the smile he got from the irony of it. This was the same man that...He sighed and cuddled into him close, He was quiet for a long time before pulling back to look at him, moving a hand to brush through Stanford's hair, sighing deep. He looked down and frowned a little. "My brother was so possessive...He...he wouldn't let me leave the house, I never had friends, he would scare them away" his voice was shaky and he couldn't look at Stanford. "S-So I know...you said you might get that way but...please, f-for my sake try not to be?" he asked slowly. 

Stanford was content just holding Stanley for a while, trying to think about what to say and do. He...he couldn't think of anything though. What could he do? Promise not to rape him? God that...that should be a given that he wouldn't do that! He blinked slightly in confusion as Stan pulled out of his arms and ran a hand through his hair. He swallowed thickly at his words before moving a hand to Stan's chin and carefully tilting his head up to look at him. If that was what Stan wanted then...then he could do that. "I can do that." He said softly "at least I can try. I...I might get jealous every so often. I can't...can't help that but...but I think it won't be so bad if...if you remind me every so often that I'm important to you?" It came out more as a question, not completely sure himself what he was asking Stan for but...but god if he had to share Stan with another Ford he would...need something to reassure him. 

Stanley looked up at him when Stanford held his chin and breathed in deep, trying to keep calm. He was soon smiling at Ford agreeing and he nodded a little, then hesitated at his words, lips parting slightly. He soon smiled though and leaned over, kissing him gently. "You are important to me and i'd love to tell you that when you need it." he said, kissing at his lips again. 

Stanford smiled and kissed him back lightly as he ran a hand down Stanley's back. He broke the kiss after a few moments and rested their foreheads together. "In that case I think I can try to curb my possessiveness." He smiled, leaning in for another light kiss. "Do you want to continue where we left off?"

Stanley made a small noise as Ford ran a hand down his back and pressed closer. He licked his own lips as Ford set his forehead against his and smiled at his words. "Thank you" he said, then kissed him back again. At his words he was blinking. "What, the walk?" he asked.

Stanford smiled at that and let out a little laugh. "I was thinking more about what we were doing on the couch." He admitted, kissing him again lightly "but...well there is a couch on the porch, it might be more comfortable to cuddle on that."

Stanley blushed as Stanford explained what he meant and looked away, then kissed him back again. He smiled at that and nodded, kissing him again. "Okay. thats sounds...i'd like that." he said, moving his hands down to take Ford's again, backing up before walking over to the couch with him, that light blush still on his face. 

Stanford followed after Stan before sitting down on the couch and tugging lightly on his hand to get him to sit with him. He smiled warmly up at him, admiring the blush on his cheeks and settling into the couch to enjoy the view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eviltwin Stan's continue to not know how to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan & Ford: Married AU  
> Stanley & Stanford: Eviltwin AU
> 
> * - Rest of this scene will be found in a bonus fic collection of all the porn we cut out for plot's sake

Ford knocked lightly on Stan's and his bedroom door before pushing the door open slightly. "Love? You changed?"

Stan looked over at the door and sighed a little, dropping his wet shirt into the laundry basket. "Nearly." he said, swallowing and going over for the dresser, not really sure what to say.

Ford slipped into the room and watched Stan go through the dresser for a moment before going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that Stan. The...glass of water was taking things a little too far."

Stan pulled out a tank top and then looked back at Ford, smiling a bit. "Hasn't been the first time." he said, then turned to face him. "I took it a little far too, not dropping the topic." he said.

Ford smiled lightly at that, moving his hand across his shoulders "just a little bit ya." He smiled, leaning in to kiss him "especially when you don't mean it."

Stan smiled a little at Ford and then rose his brows, pouting. He kissed him back though. "who says i'm not serious?" he asked, moving a hand to Ford's hip.

"I'm saying I know you and you don't really want a threesome with your double." He smiled, stepping closer to press against Stan. "I know you just said that to get me flustered and blushing because you like that look on me."

Stan pouted a little but soon smiled as Ford pressed up against him. He moved both hands to his hips and chuckled. "I can't help it, you look great blushing." he said, leaning in and kissing him again.

Ford smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. "Ya well. You achieved your goal. And you also achieved the side goal of turning me on. again you jerk." He said, pushing his hips forward.

Stan smiled at that, giggling. He grinned and pecked at his lips again before laughing and biting his own bottom lip. "Mmh, you said no sex though" he said, leaning in however to kiss at Ford's jaw.

Ford smiled sharply at that as he pulled away from Stan and started to back up towards the door. Turning the lock before leaning against it. "Exactly. And so  _ you _ are going to stand there and  _ I  _ am going to masterbate." He told him, his hand traveling slowly down his own chest towards his crotch.

* - (see notes)

\---------------------------

"You really do look adorable like that. Has anyone ever told you that?" Stanford asked,  smiling happily at Stanley who moved to sit next to him. 

Stanley sat down next to Ford, sitting on one of his own legs. He looked a little surprised at his words and then smiled, looking away and blushing more. "No..." he admitted, then pressed his lips together, reaching out to touch Ford's chest gently, then moved his hand up to push back his hair a bit. "I haven't been called things like that." he said, smiling a little more before leaning over and kissing Ford gently. 

Stanford moved a hand into Stan's own hair, running his fingers through it gently as he kissed him back "then I'm just going to have to tell you all the time." He murmured against his lips before kissing him again "Tell you all of the wonderful and amazing things I discover about you as we go on. Because you really are amazing." He breathed.

Stanley smiled at that and pressed a little closer. He kissed him back and then giggled a little, breathing in deep as he pulled back to look at him. He furrowed his brows a little and smiled, leaning in again to kiss him. "I’m...I’m really not..." he mumbled, self-conscious. There was nothing amazing about him in his opinion...

Stanford moved a hand around Stan's waist, pulling him a little closer. "No? I think you are. I think you are very amazing." He smiled, pecking his lips, "For one you have a beautiful smile. I wish I could see it all the time. You blush so easily too which is just adorable and you...you get this wonderful look in your eyes when you do it too. like I've somehow given you the world." he told him softly, kissing him again. 

Stanley let Ford pull him closer and he shifted so he could get closer. He kissed him back the best he could with it being such a quick kiss but was focusing on Stanford's words. He was blushing harder at them, with everything he described, wanting to deny it all. At his last sentence though he was parting his lips and then kissed him back shortly. He pulled back and then shifted, breathing in deep as he moved his other hand to Ford's jaw. "Y-you have. You have. You...you treat me like a person and...and you say things like that a-and-" he breathed, shrugging and looking down, lost for words. He looked back at him. "you make me happy..." he said simply, furrowing his brows and smiling wider. And he hoped it stayed that way too. He leaned in and kissed him again, this time loving and slow. 

Stanford let the kiss linger, keeping it a simple touch of lips as it went on. He pulled away after a long while and smiled warmly at him "You make me so happy too Stan. I...can hardly think of how I existed without you in the first place."

Stanley relaxed into the kissing, just enjoying it and loving how gentle Stanford kept it. Usually by now he'd be shoving his tongue into his mouth. He breathed in deep as Stanford pulled back and smiled a little, then shrugged a bit. "you have me now." he said, smiling and moving the hand from his hair to his jaw. 

"Do I?" he asked softly, moving his over hand to Stan's own cheek and then down to his neck, running fingers lightly over the marks on his neck. He felt...felt like he should be jealous of them every time he saw them, but he only felt pride. He didn't understand it but...but god they felt right on Stan's neck. He leaned forward to kiss Stan again, just as lightly as his eyes slipped closed. 

Stanley nodded a little. "Yes.." he said, smiling at Ford softly before gasping and closing his eyes, turning his head slightly as Ford touched at the bruises. He breathed in deep and kissed him back, a little needier than before. He kept it slow though, closing his eyes and moving his hand down Ford's neck and to his chest, resting his hand there. After a long moment, he hesitantly opened his mouth a little, like before when they were interrupted.

Stanford took note of Stan's reaction to him touching his neck, the slight desperation that came into his kiss, and the slight opening of his lips. Apparently Stan had a very sensitive neck. He smiled lightly at the realization before opening his own mouth slightly and extending his tongue to lick lightly at Stan's bottom lip while his thumb grazed over another bite mark.

Stanley moaned quietly as Ford licked at his lip and he gently pushed into the kiss deeper, kissing him slow and deep. As Ford's thumb grazed over another bite he was moaning into the kiss, his hands tightening slightly in his shirt. He kissed him a little harder, wishing he could push closer to him but couldn't. 

Stanford deepened the kiss as Stan did, slipping his tongue into his mouth slowly and exploring it. He moaned into the kiss, his hand moving to the back of Stan's neck and tightening as he tried to pull him closer. It had been so long since he had done this....hadn't it? he couldn't remember but he honestly didn't care, not when Stan was kissing him like this.

 

Stanley moaned into it as Stanford held his neck tighter and pulled him closer. He whimpered and pulled at his shirt, moaning desperately but quietly. He kissed him harder, then pulled away with a gasp, his face red as he pulled in desperate air. 

Stanford hadn't even noticed how hard they had been kissing until Stan pulled out of it and he felt his own lips tingling. He licked at his lightly and tried to catch his breath before frowning a little worriedly. "Are...are we still okay? You...you said kissing, was that too much?" he asked, he felt he should be asking something else too (and another part of his mind screamed 'you shouldn't be asking him a thing!' which worried him). He glanced away, unable to meet Stan's eyes as confusion took over his mind. 

Stanley gasped, closing his eyes as he breathed in deep. He looked at him after a moment and then nodded slowly. "T-That was fine, Im..im okay..." he said, letting his breath out slowly, then furrowed his brows as Ford looked off, getting that confused expression he sometimes saw. He licking his tingling lips and shifted a little, smiling and leaned over to peck at his lips. "Thats- thats something I really like...uhm..y-you checking on me" he said, then cuddled into his neck. "...l-lets me know you care.." he mumbled, thinking back to when he wouldn't, when he would do whatever he pleased. He closed his eyes. 

Stanford looked back at him, hesitating for a moment before smiling lightly and squeezing the back of Stan's neck again. "then I'll make sure to keep doing it." he said, kissing his lips lightly again, "just so long as you keep telling me what you like, I...I want to keep you smiling."

Stanley hid his face and parting his lips as Ford squeezed gently at his neck. he bit his bottom lip before smiling and nodded a bit. "I will...I-I don't want to-to get annoying though.." he mumbled, leaning back but didn't look up at him. 

Stanford shook his head lightly and leaned to press their foreheads together, trying to get Stan to look back at him, "You won't" he promised, "Though, if it makes your life easier you could always just moan when you like something~" he teased, smiling widely, "Especially if you moan my name." he added softly. He hadn't heard Stan moan his name yet, but he had a feeling that it would be music to his ears ('or sobbing it' his mind added as he thought back to their first encounter and... he couldn't help but agree)

Stanley finally did look at him, then smiled a little before laughing quietly. He pressed his lips together and then tilted his head away, embarrassed again. "M-maybe." he said, looking down. He shifted a little and sat up more, licking his own lips as he looked back at him. "Moaning..wont be a problem.." he said, blushing a bit more. He leaned in and kissed his lips gently, then his jaw and hid his face against his neck. "moaning your name would be hard while kissing." he said, smiling a little. 

Stanford laughed slightly at that as Stan cuddled into him and hid his head against his shoulder, he leaned his own head down to press a light kiss for Stan's neck in return for the action before speaking against it. "Well...I suppose that's true, I suppose I'll just have to settle for normal moans." he pretended to sigh dejectedly before pressing another kiss against his neck. 

Stanley let out a little gasp as Ford kissed his neck and squirmed a little. He smiled and snorted a bit at his words, "Mh- so sorry-" he giggled, then cut off as Stanford kissed his neck again. He let out a little sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, making it easier on him. 

'Definitely has a sensitive neck' he thought with a smile as Stan tilted his head to the side, making it easier for him to kiss along it. He was so tempted to suck a mark into it, just like the other ones, but held back, not sure if that was okay. They had just agreed to kissing after all and so he figured it was safer to stick to that.

  
  
  


Stanley squirmed a little as Ford bit at his neck, his hand clenching in his shirt. He moaned whenever Ford kissed particularly harder and it left him whimpering, wanting Ford to wrap his lips around him and suck....or bite. He let out his breath at that thought and swallowed, pulling back slightly. "Uhm...c-can you..." he started, then stopped as he got embarrassed. He pulled away and looked down. "M-maybe not I already-....heh...im already covered in them." he mumbled, more to himself. 

Stanford was enjoying kissing up and down Stan's neck, even as he had to work to keep himself from doing more, and was slightly surprised when Stan pulled away. He frowned as he listened to him before a slow smile spread across his lips. "Stan..." he said softly, leaning forward to press another light kiss to his neck, "are you...trying to ask me to give you a hickey?" he asked lightly, hoping that was exactly what he wanted. 

Stanley glanced back at him as Ford said his name, then went wide eyed and blushed as he realized he had said that out loud. He gasped as Ford kissed his neck and then tilted his head down, shrugging his shoulders a little as he tried to hide. "Mh-" he tried to hide against Ford's neck, embarrassed. "...Yes..?" he mumbled, swallowing. 

Stanford smiled at that before moving to the junction where Stan's shoulder met his neck. He mouthed at the area lightly before slowly starting to suck, and then harder. He hesitated for half a moment before scraping his teeth over the area, not biting just yet, but rather testing for a reaction.

Stanley let out a little sigh, then took in a sharp breath before moaning and tilting his head for Stanford, moaning desperately as he sucked hard. As Stanford scraped his teeth over his skin he was moaning, breath hitching "F-Ford-" he moaned out, whimpering as he squirmed slightly. 

Stanford took that as a very very good sign and quickly bit down sharply, his teeth digging into Stan's flesh and he moaned lightly around it. sucking and biting until he felt blood enter his mouth. His eyes widened in shock and he let go, pulling back and looking down at the blooded bite mark "Oh god. oh god. I'm sorry Stan! I'm so sorry!"

Stanley gasped in sharply, crying out as Ford bit into him and he writhed, moaning desperately at the pain but out right pleasure he got from it. He bunched his hands up in Ford's shirt and moaned, then gasped and cried out again as he felt the skin break. It left him aroused and wanting more, his face flushed. The second Stanford was letting go though he whimpered as cool air hit him and made him wince. He pulled in a desperate gasp and looked at Stanford with a small whine, mouth open as he breathed. "Mh- n-no, no you're-" he pressed his lips together, shifting a little and moving his hand up to Ford's jaw, getting him to look at him. "You're fine...you're okay." he said calmly, if a little breathless. 

Stanford met Stan's eyes hesitantly, his own eyes wide with slight panic before he relaxed, Stan's words finally making there way to his brain. "you...you liked that?" he asked carefully, licking his lips slightly and wincing when he tasted more blood. 

Stanley smiled a little, embarrassed but trying to be reassuring. He slowly nodded and swallowed. "I uh...i-is that weird? I-" he stuttered, then shifted a little, shrugging that shoulder and sighing as the wound throbbed. "Im...I like a lot of...different things" he said, swallowing. "If you don't...like it, you don't ever have to- I-" he stuttered but was soon cut off as his double came marching outside. 

\--

Stan made his way down the hall, then made his way outside, only to find Stanley nearly on Stanford's lap. He gave them an unimpressed look before turning to yell back into the house "Found em" he said, then looked back at Stanley only to gasp. "Are you bleeding?" he asked, shocked as he moved over to Stan, glaring at Stanford as he did.

 

Stanford bit his lip as Stan talked and...god somehow him saying he enjoyed that was going straight to his cock. He opened his mouth to reply that...that actually he had kind of liked it. a lot really, and seeing the after effects of Stan's skin just made it so so much better but he never got a chance as the other Stan marched out the door. Stanford cringed at the glare and quickly took his hand's off of Stan, raising them slightly "I-I didn't...I-It was an accident!" he tried, blushing heavily and glancing away. shit.

Ford moved quickly from the kitchen and out to the back porch, glad to see that the two of them were at least clothed, but not so happy to see the small trickle of blood coming from Stan's neck. "Oh. that's just...great."

Stan frowned at that, not liking this but his double wasn't acting negatively...

Stanley kept where he was this time, kept his hands on Ford's sides, letting go of his shirt however. He frowned, then looked over at Ford as he came out. He was blushing but this time wasn't trying to hide against Stanford. "I'm fine." he insisted. The bite was starting to sting and he shifted his shoulder a little, sighing at the feeling.

 

Stanford didn't know what to say. he didn't want the other's here, he just...just wanted to continue what he had been doing with Stanley. He looked back at him just as he shifted and sighed. a small almost nonexistent smile came to his face at that, happy (though still slightly confused) at the fact that Stanley seemed to be enjoying the pain.

Ford watched them for a second longer before rolling his eyes and putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. "I'm going for the first aid kit. you watch them okay?"

 

Stanley just pouted as Ford rolled his eyes and he cuddled back into Stanford. He closed his eyes, then smiled a little and cuddled into Stanford' neck, pulling him back closer. He kissed his jaw, which got a groan from Stan.

Stan nodded and sighed, then looked back at the other two and rose his brows at how Stanley was acting, then groaned. "Stop that."

Stanford hesitated before wrapping his arms around Stanley's body and ignoring the other Stan watching them. He moved down to whisper in Stanley's ear so the other couldn't hear them. "I did enjoy that Stan, a lot. and...I will happily keep doing that to you if you want."

Stanley swallowed, then smiled at his words and nodded. "please" he said quietly in return. He kissed his jaw again and then giggled at the complaint it got from Stan. 

Stan narrowed his eyes at the two of them and then groaned. "Stop it, come on." he complained

 

Stanford just looked over Stanley’s shoulder at Stan, giving him a sharp smile before teasing "You're just jealous." before moving down to suck a new mark into Stan's neck, this time hesitating for only half a second before biting down, though this time being careful not to draw blood.

Ford came back after a few moments of digging with the kit "Okay let's see th-God damn it Stan you were supposed to watch them!"

 

Stanley giggled more, grinning and then gasped as Stanford sucked at his neck. He squeezed his side gently before moaning out in surprise, bunching his hand back up in his shirt. He pressed closer, then gasped as he heard Ford, pulling away a bit. 

Stan furrowed his brow, frowning. "Why would I be jealous? I'm literally married- Oh stop! Stop- w- I was!" he complained, throwing a hand out. "They just started doing that!" he complained.

 

Ford sighed and shook his head. "You two need to stop. Look...Stan you are bleeding and we need to patch it up!" he insisted with a glare.

Stanford let go of Stan's neck as his double came back and he couldn't help the slight glare he gave him, at least until he remembered his earlier conversation with Stan. he sighed and shook his head. "He's probably right. I did bit you a little hard." he said slowly, moving a hand up to finger at the bites.

 

Stanley sighed, looking away from Ford with a pout. He leaned back a little to look at Stanford, frowning a little, not really caring if he was bleeding, then Stanford was moving his hand and pressing at the bruises. He gasped and just barely bit back a moan, squirming a little. “Mnh!” 

Stan sighed, then rose his brows and rolled his eyes, groaning. He went over and stood in front of Stanford, looking down at him with an unimpressed look. "I'm going to sit on you if you keep this up."

 

Stanford smiled as Stanley moaned but was quickly distracted as the other Stan came over. He raised his eyebrow at the comment and looked up at him. "Was...was that supposed to be a threat?" he asked, slightly confused and...slightly worried.

Ford for his part just smacked himself on the head and let out an exasperated sigh, knowing where his doubles mind had likely gone with that comment. Looks like they were back to thoughts of a threesome...foursome...nope not going there. he moved over with the kit and lightly pushed Stan to the side. "Look, I don't care if he's on your lap, i'm putting on a bandage."

 

Stan just smiled at him. "Yes, it was. Come on, quit messing with him, he's bleeding." he said, then glanced over at Ford as he smacked his head and rose an eyebrow, not sure what that reaction was. At his words he was pouting. "He can't mess with Stanley if I were blocking him." he complained. It was making sense to him at least. 

Stanley pouted a little as he was pushed but gave in and sighed, moving away a little so Ford could work on his neck. "It's not that bad.." he said, glancing away. He actually wasn't sure how bad it was but it didn't feel to bad..

 

"Maybe for you it's not." Ford said with a slight growl as he started to rub some disinfectant on the area. He noticed how Stanford distinctly turned his head away so he wasn't watching. So it seemed Stanley had made some progress then...that was good at least. He took out a bandage and covered the whole bite with it and carefully taped it down. "there...try not to break skin next time?"

Stanley hissed out of actual pain this time at the disinfected but sighed and turned his neck a little so it was easier on Ford. Once it was being taped up he sighed and rolled his shoulder a little. He pouted at his words, not looking at him, muttering under his breath, "that's no fun.." he said, then glanced back up at Ford and blushed when he realized he had probably heard him. All of them probably heard him. He leaned back into the couch, glancing everywhere but at the others. "A-Alright- no bleeding, right-" he said quickly.

Stanford tried to hide his smile at that and obviously did a terrible job at it as Ford glared at him. He coughed awkwardly. "Right...no more biting until he bleeds. got it." he said, not really meaning a word of it. It was obvious Stanley wanted it and that was all that mattered. "So...are you two just going to sit here and watch us or...are you going to give us some space?"

Stanley pressed his lips together to try and hide a smile at that, then glanced over at Stanford at his words, shifting a little, feeling awkward as the others just looked at them. 

Stan rose an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms over his chest. "If we leave again you two are going to end up screwing." he complained.

 

Stanford's smile widened at that "Maybe..." he said happily, though only teasing. He knew Stan had limited him to kisses and...apparently biting now but he wasn't about to discount the idea. "only if he want's though" he said, turning back to Stanley and nuzzling against his unbandaged shoulder.

Ford sighed at that and backed off, giving his Stan a weary look before looking back at Stanley. "want...us to stick around?" he asked carefully. he was happy that the other Ford was acknowledging Stanley's wants and needs but he still hesitated.

Stanley blinked at Stanford's words, blushing harder at that. He calmed as Ford added to it and then smiled a little as he leaned in to nuzzle against him. He leaned back into him and then looked over at Ford. He pressed his lips together before slowly nodding. "I...maybe..we could watch a movie or something....all of us?" he asked, swallowing. Now that he was thinking about it, he was feeling really cuddly. 

Stan rose an eyebrow at that and glanced back at Ford, shrugging a little. "I don't see why not.."

 

Ford nodded slowly "Movie sounds good." he agreed. They would probably have to put up with this...cuddling but he figured it was better than leaving them alone.

Stanford wasn't all too thrilled with the idea of spending more time with their doubles, but he figured if he got to keep hold of Stanley it wouldn't be so bad. He nodded slightly in agreement, loosening his arms so Stanley could get up before standing himself.

 

Stan nodded a little and then stepped back for the both of them to get up. 

Stanley smiled a little and then looked at Stanford before moving to get up. Once they were standing he gently took Stanford's hand to hold as they all made their way back into the house. A couch and the chair...this would be a little difficult. He glanced back at Stanford, not sure where to sit.

 

Stanford made his way to the chair, used to being alone, only to pause when he realized just where Stanley would have to sit. He glanced over at the couch and then at the other Ford before glaring slightly and making up his mind. There was no way he was going to give the other Ford room to sit next to his Stan. He might have to tolerate him but that didn't mean he had to make things easy for him. He turned back to Stanley with a smile and lightly pulled him towards the armchair. "This okay for you?" He asked softly, knowing the answer would be yes.

Ford just sighed and rubbed his eyes at the other Stanford's antics before moving to the couch. God he was not going to survive this.

 

Stanley watched as Stanford went to the armchair and so he glanced over at the couch, about to move to it but Stanford was turning and pulling him to the armchair. He blushed a bit and gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I'd have to sit on you..." he mumbled, knowing there certainly wasn't enough room for both of them to sit.

Stan watched before rolling his eyes and going over to where they kept the movies. "So what'll it be?" he asked, more looking at his Ford then the others.

 

Stanford smiled at that before tugging lightly on his arm "that's kinda the point." He told him, linking their hands together and tugging again. "Come here Stan, promise not to bite you~" he teased, his smile growing slightly "that is, unless you want that."

Ford sat down heavily on the couch before looking at Stan. "Nothing violent. Just...put on the duchess approves or something."

 

Stanley rose his brows a little but hesitantly went over to Stanford as he was tugged. At his words he was blushing harder and squeezing his hand gently. He was trying to hold back a smile but it failed and he shook his head a little. "Not...right now." He said, he waited for Stanford to sit before moving to sit down on his lap, trying to get comfortable without crushing him.

Stan nodded and moved to get that playing. Once it was, he moved over to the couch and sat down next to Ford, putting an arm around him and pulling him in gently.

 

Stanford happily wrapped his arms around Stanley and pulled him against him, nuzzling into his neck for a moment before pulling away to see what movie the others had put on. He cringed as it started and sappy music started to play. Dear god what were the forcing him to watch.

Ford hadn't realized how tense he was until Stan came over and put an arm around him. He relaxed significantly and moved so their sides were flush together. He took Stan's left hand in his and pulled it to his lips to kiss at the ring there before turning back to watch the movie.

 

Stanley smiled as Stanford nuzzled his neck, leaning back into him gently. He looked at the movie, smiling a bit when he recognized it. He'd keep quiet watching it though, he decided. Complaining at the TV like he usually did when he was alone would just be embarrassing. 

Stan watched Ford, smiling as he kissed his ring and it made his chest heat up a bit. He moved his head to kiss at Ford’s cheek, smiling. He got this way any time Ford kissed at the ring. He couldn't help it. He shifted a little to cuddle Ford better.

 

Stanford got bored with the movie quickly and instead focused on Stanley instead. The warm press of his body, his soft breathing, the slight way he shifted every so often to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and smiled contently, feeling warm and safe for the first time since he disappeared into that portal and maybe even before that. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed.

Ford smiled as Stan moved closer, knowing just what kissing Stan's ring did to him. He shuffled back just enough so he could rest his head back against Stan's chest and curled up against him, happily watching the movie in his arms.

 

Stanley watched the movie intently, loving it despite denying it if anyone asked. He was rocked from watching as he felt Stanford sigh. He turned and looked back at him, smiling a little and turned so he could kiss him gently. 

Stan held him closer and cuddled close, kissing at his head.

 

Stanford slowly blinked open his eyes as Stanley leaned in to kiss him. He returned it with a light smile, moving his hand up to Stanford's cheek at cup it gently.

Ford smiled happily, cuddling close before his eyes caught the other two. He frowned slightly before turning to whisper to Stan. "It's...kind of disturbing right? I'm not just...overreacting? I mean...that guy was literally just choking him this morning trying to threaten us...."

 

Stanley smiled and shifted a little, pressing closer as he kissed Stanford. He was so gentle and it made him want so much more. He didn't know why he had been so worried before. He was finally happy. Happy with his own Stanford. 

Stan blinked and then looked over at the other two as Ford whispered. He sighed and nodded a bit, taking his turn to whisper back. "It is. It worries me how quickly Stanley is jumping at this too..."

 

Stanford returned the kiss just as happily, pressing into it slowly and carefully before slowly opening his mouth and extending his tongue, being careful to keep things slow and to savor every shift and sound Stan was making.

"I know. And that's what it's worrying me. With Stanford...he probably still has some sense of 'mine' with Stan which I drawing him to him so strongly but...but Stan...I think he's latching onto him too fast. I know he's been lonely but...but this is ridiculous."

 

Stanley shifted again so he could face Stanford comfortably as they kissed. He made a small noise as Stanford opened his mouth. He pressed in and kissed him deeper, moving his hands to Stanford's shoulders. His breathing was picking up as the kiss kept slow, something he loved.

Stan frowned at that and sighed, glancing over at them again and pulled his lips to the side. He looked back at Ford, "do you want me to talk to him again..? Will it do any good?"

 

Stanford's hand came to the back of Stan's neck to hold his slightly in place as he sighed into the kiss. A slight thought came to his mind and after a moment he slowly pulled out of the kiss and instead took Stan's bottom lip between his own. He sucked on it lightly before slowly starting to bite down.

Ford bit lightly at his bottom lip as he watched them, god, were he and Ford that bad!? "I...I don't know. Do you think he'll listen?"

 

Stanley sighed and let out a little moan as Stanford held his neck. As Stanford started to pull out of the kiss he whined a little only to gasp. He tightened his hold on Stanford’s shoulders and pulled in a deep breath through his nose, then gave a surprised moan as Stanford started to bite down. He squirmed a little, gasping. 

Stan frowned and then sighed, shaking his head. "If someone told me to stop being affectionate with you I'd ignore them." He said, then glanced back over and blushed a little at seeing Stanley moaning and squirming. He cleared his throat loudly, frowning at Stanford in hopes he'd get the hint.

 

Stanford smiled at the noises Stanley was making, biting a little harder to see just how many he could pull from his lips only to pause as he heard one of the others clear their throat. He reluctantly broke away just so he could glare over Stanley’s shoulder at the two of them. "Problem?"

 

Stanley moaned as Stanford bit down harder and pressed closer, whimpering at the pain. He gasped as he pulled back and frowned, blushing as he remembered the others were in the room. He pressed his lips together and sighed at the throb it sent through his lip.

Stan furrowed his brows and sighed. "Yes actually. You two just met today, I'm worried you're going way too fast. These things should take time." He said, looking at Stanley who only just frowned and looked away.

 

Stanford rolled his eyes at that and held Stan a little tighter. "Time? I'm an old man who's been trapped in almost literal hell for thirty years. Sorry if I'm a little impatient to actually have a life back."

Ford frowned at Stanford’s answer. In truth he could slightly understand that. He hadn't exactly taken things slow with Stan when he got home, but he had known his Stan! "Still, you two hardly know each other. And what about Stanley, have you even thought to ask him how he feels about the speed you two are going at!?"

Stanley frowned, shifting a little more and cuddled into Stanford's neck. He sighed, then winced and tensed as Ford yelled. He tried to get smaller at that, remembering the times Stanford had yelled at him. He breathed in deep and swallowed. "I-it's not like we're screwing..." He breathed.

Stanford glanced down at Stanley slightly worried and tightened his arms around his shoulders. "Keep your voice down." He told Ford with a glare, doing his best to keep his own voice even. "And Stanley's right. It was only a kiss."

Stan frowned, sighing and shaking his head "you've already made him bleed....l-look, we're just worried alright?" He said, furrowing his brows.

"He...asked for that." Stanford answered softly, blushing slightly. So that wasn't technically true but...Stan certainly hadn't complained. He looked away and hid his face against Stanley's shoulder, actually feeling kind of bad for that.

Stan blushed at that, flustered. "He asked to bleed? Not only that but earlier you said it was an accident." He said, sounding unimpressed at the lie. He sighed and relaxed back into the couch.

Ford had to agree that the lying thing, though done severely badly, was not something to encourage. "You are supposed to be looking after him, and all I'm seeing right now is you taking advantage of him." He said bluntly which caused Stanford's head to jerk up.

"I am not!" He yelled before seeming to catch himself and lower his tone, "I'm not. I haven't done anything he hasn't wanted, right...right Stan?"

Stanley winced, pulling away a little when Stanford yelled but relaxed a little more when he controlled his tone. He swallowed and nodded, then looked over at the other two, licking his lips nervously. "He has....h-he hasn't done anything I didn't like....he asked what my boundaries are, he's respecting me. Ford, he's been good " he insisted, giving Ford a desperate look.

Ford hesitated at that before slowly relaxing and leaning back against the couch. "alright." he finally said softly "alright, but I still think you two are moving too fast and...I think you two should stay in a separate room tonight. just...I want you to be safe Stan...after everything you have been through...."

Stanley frowned at that, sitting up a bit more. "What-- mh..." He wanted to complain but at Ford’s words he quieted down and looked down at the floor. "Alright...okay..." He said. He looked back at Stanford and pressed his lips together. "Just..for tonight? Is that...okay?" He asked, nervous.

Stanford hesitated, not really liking the idea at all, but at Stanley's okay he was letting out a small sigh and nodding. "Alright. If that's what you want." he agreed softly, leaning in for another small kiss. "Just...no sleeping in their room with them alright?" he wasn't too sure if that was okay to request but...but he wanted to make sure.

Stanley relaxed at his agreeing and he kissed him back, then rose his brows at his request. His face heated up a bit at the idea, the conversation from earlier came back to him and he nodded, trying to ignore those thoughts. "O-okay..." He mumbled. He relaxed a little and then glanced down when he realized he'd be sleeping alone then. He pressed his lips together. He really didn't like that idea.

"Hey," Stanford said softly, running his hand along Stanley's back, "it's not going to be forever." Or at least it better not be, he thought, glancing over at Ford before turning his attention back to Stan and leaning in to whisper to him, "I'll leave my door open anyway, just in case you want to come visit." He told him softly "they won't have to know."

Stanley relaxed and nodded. He sighed before blinking as Stanford leaned in to whisper. He tried to hide his smile but he did anyway and leaned in, cuddling into Stanford's neck. "Okay..I won't tell." He whispered. He smiled wider and his his face against him more, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He kissed his neck gently, ignoring the other two now. 

Stan frowned and glanced at Ford as he saw Stanley smile about something. He relaxed back into the couch and rolled his eyes.

Stanford smiled widely at that hugging Stanley just as tightly against him and relaxing back into the chair, he looked over at the other two one last time before determining the conversation was over and going back to concentrating on Stanley and the movie.

Ford sigh let out a tired sigh and slumped back against Stan. "This...is going to turn out terribly. I can already feel it."

Stanley kissed at Stanford again before settling down. He shifted and got his attention back on the movie, cuddling Stanford closer this time.

Stan sighed and kissed the top of Ford’s head, mumbling quietly, "for Stanley's sake I hope it doesn't..." He sighed even though he shared Lees fears.

“For all of our sakes I hope it doesn't." He mumbled, cuddling back up to Stan and sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Stanley had enjoyed the day, enjoyed having Stanford acting like he was. It felt like it honestly was a Ford they saved from the portal. If not for just that morning. Once they headed to bed, he had tried to get to sleep but he couldn't. He was to focused on Stanford. He consumed his thoughts and he longed for him. So that's what he did. Once he knew the others had gone to their room, he made his way to Stanford's. He smiled a little at finding the door open like Stanford had said and he pushed it open a little, then quietly spoke up to see if he was asleep or not. "Ford?"

Stanford had kissed Stanley good night lightly, sad that he had to say goodbye and hoping that he would come and join him as soon as the others went to bed. He left his door unlocked and cracked open (something that was difficult after everything in the portal) before going to lay in bed. He was dozing off lightly when he heard his name and he smiled, sitting up slightly and looking towards the door. "Stanley. You came."

Stanley smiled a little at hearing Stanford and slowly came into the room and closed the door behind them. He sighed and slowly went over to him. "I...I hate being alone." He mumbled quietly. Stanford had seen to that before by punishing him with simply leaving him alone for hours, days on end.

Stanford smiled at that and moved the bed sheets aside so Stan could get into the bed with him "well then, I'll just have to make sure you're never alone won't I?" He said, shifting over "my beds always open to you Stan."

Stanley smiled wider and felt his chest warming up. He moved into the bed, shifting a little and climbed into bed with Ford, wrapping his arms around him. "Sometimes I need to be but it never lasts long" he mumbled, cuddling into him close. He couldn't seem to get close enough and giggled a little, cuddling his neck.

Stanford pulled the blankets around both of them before wrapping Stan into has arms and holding him securely against him "well then you just tell me when you need space." He told him, kissing his head lightly, "but I'll be around whenever you need me. Or at least I'll try." He liked that thought, of Stan coming to him for comfort and care. It just felt...right.

Stanley sighed and got comfortable, cuddling Stanford close. He nodded a little, "okay." Then smiled and kissed Ford’s chest. "Thank you..." He closed his eyes and was suddenly thinking of the last time he climbed into bed with this Ford. He was crying and ashamed, desperate for attention after being left alone. He hadn’t been allowed in Ford’s room but he came seeking him anyway, too desperate for attention to care about the consequences. He curled up a little more, taking in a shaky breath as he tried not to think about it.

Stanford had closed his eyes and was simply enjoying having Stan clinging to him when he felt Stan let out a shaky breath and curl into him more. "Stan? Are you okay?" He asked, slightly worried.

Stanley tensed up a little at his words before calming down and sighing. He nodded, despite the anxiety filling his chest. "I'm...I'm fine just...remembering things I wish I didn't.." He whispered, hugging Ford close

Stanford frowned at that and tightened his hold around Stan. "Do....you want to talk about it? Will that help?"

Stanley sighed and closed his eyes again, nervous. "It's... I-it's embarrassing...I..." He breathed and he remembered more of that night, other nights and he breathed in harder, his breath picking up. He pulled away a little, whimpering.

Stanford's eyes widened as Stan's breathing picked up and he pushed away slightly "Whoa. No. Oh Stan I've upset you! I'm sorry." He said, letting go of him enough so he could pepper kisses against the top of his head "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything Stan. I'm so sorry."

Stanley gasped and whimpered, trying to pull away further as he worked himself up over his memories, of holding Ford like this felt too much like one of those nights. He tried to hold back tears. He tried to focus on his words and nodded a little, whimpering. "I-im sorry, I'm sorry-" he said quickly, his voice desperate like he had done something wrong.

"No no no, oh Stan you have nothing to be sorry for." Stanord said carefully, moving his hand to the bottom of Stanley's chin and lifting it to get him to look at him, "hey, it's okay. I swear." (And somewhere in the back of his mind he was taking notes of just how good Stan looks crying like this but he quickly shoved that away.) "is there anything I can do to help? Would...would you like me to distract you?"

Stanley sobbed, tears falling down his face. He whimpered as Ford had him look up and he swallowed, gasping in air. He slowly nodded as he focused on Ford's words, focused on how gentle he was being. He wasn't the same from when he did that to him, he didn't remember doing all of that to him. He took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down but it wasn't working. He looked back at him and furrowed his brows, nodding. "P-Please, please, a-anything- please" he gasped out.

Stanford nodded quickly before leaning down to kiss at Stan's tear soaked cheeks. "Okay. Okay Stan. Just concentrate on me okay? On what I am doing. Don't...don't think about anything else." He instructed as he moved Stan onto his back and slowly started to press light kisses along and under his jaw, licking and kissing away the tears he found there. "I've got you Stan. Just concentrate on me."

Stanley closed his eyes as Stanford leaned in and kissed at his face and nodded at his words, breathing in as deep as he could. "O-Ookay...okay.." he agreed, voice quiet. He let Ford move him onto his back and he shifted a little, clenching his teeth in an effort to stop crying and calm down. "m sorry.." he mumbled pitifully. He opened his mouth a bit more as Ford kissed and licked at his jaw and he tilted his head back a little, pulling in another deep breath. "Mmh.." he whimpered and moved his hands to Ford's shoulders, clenching his eyes closed as he tried not to think anymore, tried to focus on Ford's actions. He remembered him telling him he was ridiculous, pitiful for needing him every night, for sneaking in even when he told him not to. He let out a sob.

It wasn't working, or at least not as well as Stanord wanted. What ever was going on in Stan's head must have been pretty bad. He kissed hard at Stan's other cheek as he took a moment to think about what to do, what would make Stan's mind go blank? Well...he hesitated for only half a moment before moving back to Stan's jaw, and this time instead of kissing along it he lightly scraped his teeth against it, pausing every so often to bite sharply before continuing.

Stanley swallowed and whimpered, looking up at Stanford, taking in a shaky breath. He closed his eyes as Ford moved back down, expecting more kisses but Ford was soon scraping his teeth against his jaw and he gasped, blinking and moaning out in surprise as Ford bit him. He let his eyes close and he moaned again and squirmed a little, whimpering. "Ah- Mh..l-Ford-" he breathed out, voice more relaxed than before. He moved to wrap his arms around him, still feeling jittery and nervous but it was helping.

Stanford smiled against Stan's jaw as he felt him relax like he was supposed to. apparently Stan really did prefer things rough. He hummed at the thought as he moved a hand up to Stan's hair, running his fingers through it lightly as if petting him before moving down to his neck. The other Ford might notice if there were more marks but that didn't mean he couldn't darken some of the other ones. He latched onto one of the older bites (ignoring the fact that his mouth seemed to fit against it perfectly) and started to suck at it.

Stanley breathed in deep as he calmed down, starting to feel better. He relaxed more as Ford pet at his hair, then moaned out loudly in surprise, his back arching and he tilted his head back as Ford started to suck at already sore skin. He whimpered happily, pulling Ford closer. He moaned again and lifted his hips a little out of instinct, already feeling heated and wanting more.

Stanford wasn't expecting Stan to react so enthusiastically nor was he prepared for the press of Stan's hips against his thigh. he gasped, breaking the suction before moaning lightly and latching onto another mark. His free hand moved to the bottom of Stan's pajama shirt and slowly started to travel up under it.

Stanley moaned, whimpering as Ford let go and worried for a moment that he messed up but Ford was just moving to another one and sucking. He gasped and moaned again, biting his bottom lip though as he tried to keep quiet. As Ford's hand went up under his shirt, he was rolling his hips again, this time groaning as he intentionally rolled them against Ford's thigh. His hold on him tightened and he whimpered, knowing somewhere in his head he wasn't supposed to be doing this but it felt so good

Stanford moaned against Stan's skin as his hand found one of his nipples and he pinched and twisted at it lightly. He felt Stan's hip move up again and he moved his leg down to meet it, giving Stan easier access to grind against....against him...He paused at the realization that Stan had asked him not to do this, that he was passing the limits they had agreed to. He was half tempted to keep going though, after all, Stan was enjoying it wasn't he? but...but he had promised Stan. He broke away from Stan after one more harsh suck to look down at him. "Stan...Stan we...you told me not to go this far. I...I need to know if you want me to stop."

Stanley gasped out, more of a little squeak as Ford pinched and twisted a nipple, making him moan and push into his touch. He pulled at his shirt a little, gripping at it and groaning as Ford moved his leg for him. He ground against it, moaning again at the friction it gave. He groaned as Ford sucked at his neck harder, moving one of his hands to the back of Ford's neck, wanting him to suck harder, to bite if he wanted but he was pulling away instead and he whimpered, looking up at him, looking worried. "Ah- F-ford-" he stopped, as Ford talked and suddenly he was remembering that, yeah, this was their 'first' time doing this. That he had asked him not to go further than kissing and biting. He whimpered, furrowing his brows and looked away, mouth open as he breathed. "I-I-....I don't..want you to stop..." he said, closing his eyes. He whimpered though and quickly added on, "b-but I know you should...w-we are going fast..." he breathed, frowning as his breathing huffed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to ignore just how hard he was. He squirmed a little and sighed.

Stanford swallowed thickly at Stan's words. He didn't want him to stop but...but he did want him to stop and god if that wasn't confusing. "Stan you're hard..." he started to say but bit his lip, probably not the best thing to say right then. He leaned down instead and pressed and soft kiss to Stan's lips before pulling away again. "it's...up to you Stan. I-I'm okay with moving fast. More than okay. This...this is for you. we...can go back to cuddling if you would prefer though..."

Stanley blushed at that, embarrassed and he shifted his legs to try and hide it. He relaxed though as Ford kissed him and he kissed him back, whining quietly as he pulled back out of it. He licked his lips and sighed, then blinked a little and glancing away...he bit his bottom lip as he thought of something. "What if..c-could..." he started but got embarrassed. He looked back up at him, lips parting. "Could you...lay next to me? I-I still want to kiss...if-if you want.." he mumbled.

Stanford frowned at Stan's half finished sentence but nods at his other request, moving to lay out next to him within easy reach. He moved a hand to Stan's cheek and guided him into another light kiss. "You know you can ask me for what you really want Stan. There is no need to be embarrassed." he told him softly as he kissed him again. "I'm starting to think we like very similar things."

Stanley shifted onto his side, facing Ford, moving his hand to Ford's chest. He kissed him back, smiling a little at how gentle it was. He looked at him as he talked and then glanced away before kissing him back. He smiled at his words and thought to himself that yeeeah they did. He kissed him again, moving a little closer. He parted his lips against Ford's as he finally spoke up. "if..if I can tell you what I want t-then.." he mumbled, then licked his lips, Ford's as well with how close he was. He kissed him again, then finished his sentence. "I want to...touch..m-myself while we kiss..." he breathed, voice quiet and embarrassed. It was still respecting the boundary he had put up....sort of.

Stanford returns each kiss, smiling patiently for Stan to talk, but oh, once he does he feels his breath hitch and a shiver run down his spine. he lets out a small moan at the thought of Stan doing that against him, so close that he would be able to feel his hand moving. He licks his own lips at the image, his tongue meeting Stan's lips before he nodded. "I think...that I can let you do that." he tells him, leaning forward slightly so their lips are brushing "go for it Stan. pleasure yourself however you like."

Stanley breathed in deep as Ford moaned at his words and he felt a little better. He smiled a bit, glad Ford wasn't opposed to the idea, then bit his own bottom lip as Ford agreed and then moaned quietly, nodding a little. Slowly he moved the arm he wasn't laying on and moved his hand down to his crotch, pressing against it and letting out a quiet noise at the feeling. He took in a shaky breath, then looked at Ford before leaning in and kissing him gently, then rubbed his hand against himself a little harder and he moaned into it, lips parting and he kissed Ford harder, licking at his bottom lip hesitantly.

Stanford kept where he was, knowing that if Stan wanted to move closer to him he could, but god it was tempting to just press himself flush against Stan and feel him work. To distract himself from that thought he concentrated on the kiss and in returning it just how he thought Stan would like. He opened his mouth when he felt Stan's tongue along his bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss if he wanted.

Stanley hesitated as Ford didn’t take over like he was used to and slowly pressed his tongue into the kiss, kissing him gently at first before pressing closer, moving closer as well as he rubbed at himself. He moaned into the kiss and moved his free hand to Ford's neck, holding it gently. He moaned as he felt Ford's body against the back of his hand when he moved it forward. He kept rubbing at himself gently for a moment before not being able to take it and pulled himself out of his underwear and stroked himself slowly, moaning desperately into Ford's mouth

The feel of Stan's hand against his stomach had him whimpering slightly into the kiss and finally leaned forward to take over the kiss. He moaned into it, his own hand moving up to the side of Stan's neck, mimicking his own placement against Ford's own as he tried to encourage Stan to keep going.

Stanley moaned desperately as Ford leaned into the kiss and took it over, making him whimper and stroke himself harder. His next moan hitched as Ford moved a hand to his neck and he was soon groaning, kissing Ford harder. He rolled his hips gently, causing his hand to have to be flush against Ford. Which made it so every stroke and movement, the back of his hand was against him.

Stanford moaned desperately into the kiss as Stan reacted so positively to the hand on his neck. 'Holy shit how is it that sensitive?' he wondered as he experimentally ran his fingers over the skin, pressing sharply into one of the marks, before rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles into the skin with his thumb. he had to break the kiss after Stan's hand accidentally brushed against his own erection, causing him to gasp and moan, "Ah, f-fuck. S-sorry Stan."

Stanley moaned as Ford ran his fingers over his neck, then moaned louder as Ford pressed at the bruises. As Ford moved his thumb against his neck he was thinking back to just this morning, both times. As Ford had him against the door and in the lab. He stroked himself harder, groaning desperately, then gasped as Ford pull back and moan. He stopped, looking at him and then realized what he did. He smiled a little and shook his head, leaning in to kiss him again. "It's okay.." he mumbled, then stroked himself slowly, intentionally pressing his hand directly against Ford, so he'd feel the press and slow pull upwards.

Ford was about to answer when he felt the slow drag of the back of Stan's hand against his cock. he let out a deep groan, his eyes slipping closed as his hips moved forward slightly, trying to get more friction. the hand on Stan's neck twitched slightly, tightening only for a slight moment before it loosened again.

Stanley moaned as Ford pressed his hips forward, stroking himself again, slow as he pressed close to Ford. He took in a sharp gasp as Ford's hand tightened just a little, only to let go and he was whimpering. He quickly leaned in though, kissing Ford hard and licking his bottom lip again, pushing into the kiss to try and distract him from the reaction he had about his neck. He stroked himself again, pressing his hand more against Ford than anything.

Ford couldn't help it, he shifted his hips forward to get them flush against Stan's hand so he could feel every stroke and movement. He groaned into the kiss, his eyes slipping closed as his hips started to rock forward. god he shouldn't be doing this. he shouldn't he taking advantage of this. this...this wasn't what they agreed to. but the feel of Stan's hands and lips had him whimpering and desperate as he moved his hand to press sharply at a bite mark again, knowing Stan loved it.

Stan moaned as he felt Ford roll his hips against his hand, causing him to whimper at knowing only his hand was blocking them. He stroked himself a little harder, rubbing the back of his hand against Ford. He groaned but it wasn't enough, none of it was enough. So when Ford moved his hand and pressed hard at a bruise he was moaning and moving his hand out of the way on instinct to grab something. He always had to grab something as Stanford used to tell him to. So when he jolted, he pushed his hips against Ford and he squeaked out in surprise. He moved his underwear back over himself and broke the kiss to gasp.

Stanford gasped too as the kiss suddenly ended and it took him a second to realize what had happened. He watched Stanley, eyes slightly wide before slowly moving his hand for Stan's neck down to his hip, grasping it firmly to hold him still before hesitantly rolling his hips forward. He watched Stan's expression carefully as he did so, and again, his hips setting a slow pace of rocking against Stan's. "T-this is a bad idea..."

Stanley hesitated, looking at Ford curious to what he was doing. Soon he felt Ford's hand on his hip and he went wide eyed before gasping and arching his back a little. "Ah-ahh-" he moaned. He took in a shakey breath, furrowing his brows and he bit his bottom lip before hesitantly rolling his hips back against him. He moaned at that, gasping and rolling his hips a little harder. He whimpered and shook his head, moving his arms up to wrap around Ford's neck, pulling him closer. "D-Dont stop-" he moaned out.

Ford nodded, pressing their foreheads together as he panted for breath, his hips moving faster and harder as he pulled Stan against him, grinding their erections together almost harshly. He brushed his lips against Stan's, too breathless for an actually kiss as he continued to move. "Oh God S-Stan this was not-I swear I didn't have this planned f-for tonight." he managed to get out before a heavy moan fell from his lips.

Stan moaned as Ford pressed their foreheads together. He rolled his hips harder against Ford, moaning at how harsh he was going but he loved it. He felt that familiar tightening in his gut and moaned loudly, gasping and rocking his hips against him. He sighed at his words and then smiled a little, gasping. "I-I didnt- e-either- oh god- Mh- F-Ford-" he moaned, then gasped and furrowed his brows, "Mh- Im- imm--mmhhHHHHAAHH! F-FORD!" he moaned out loud, probably too loud as he came hard, his hips jerking and losing the pace they had going. He held onto Ford tighter and moaned his name desperately.

Ford moaned just as desperately as Stan all but screamed his name as he came against him. He tightened his hold on Stan's hips to bruising levels as his own orgasm started to tighten in his gut. "oh-oh god Stan m-my name on y-your lips god I-I've never-I can't-oh oh god-oh god S-Stan!" he cried out and then bit his lip sharply to keep from yelling out as Stan had as his own orgasm washed heavily over him. He wasn't sure why but, god, it felt like he had been waiting for that all day. He breathed heavily as he finally came down, his hips slowing as he groaned happily.

Stan whimpered as Ford's hands got tighter but he loved it, he came down from his own high, gasping and moaning though as Ford came. He groaned as Ford rocked against him, tightened his hands and moaned his name. Oh god he sounded so amazing. He panted once he could catch his breath and leaned over, pulling Ford close as he cuddled into him. He found himself embarrassed realizing just how loud he was and it worried him he might have woken the others. He didn't pay attention to that though, paid attention on the panting man in front of him. He breathed in deep, smiling tiredly and leaned in to kiss him gently.

It took a second for Stanford to recover and to return the kiss, removing his hands from his hips so he could wrap Stan tightly in his arms and pull him against him. He broke the kiss after a moment, laughing softly and blushing slight "Stan I...that was...wow. Just. Wow." He smiled wider, tangling their legs together and letting out a small moan when it caused him to rub against him again, still sensitive from a few moments ago. "I um...that...that was...the first time I've done anything like that." He admits, embarrassed as he glances away. "I...was it good?"

Stanley sighed as Ford pulled him close and he smiled after Ford broke the kiss. He smiled wider at his words and cuddled into him, nodding a little in agreement. He shifted as Ford moved his legs with his, then gasped and squirmed as they rubbed against each other a little. He pulled his hips away a bit, then looked at Ford, smiling a little, then raising his brows at his words. "R-Really?" he asked, slightly confused. wouldn't he have....he pressed his lips together and then smiled at Ford's words. He nodded and leaned in, kissing him again. "it was amazing." he mumbled.

Stanford's blush darkened at Stan's shocked expression but he smiled anyway. "I'm glad." He returned the kiss before sighing "and ya...really. I just...never found anyone worth my time." He admitted, though it didn't seem completely true. He tried to think about why before his eyes focused back on Stan and he smiled lightly "well, no one but you."

Stanley rose his brows a little, then glanced away, trying not to embarrass him. He looked back at him and smiled, then grinned and kissed him again. "Im just..surprised is all....so...you've never...had sex?" he mumbled quietly, curious. Ford had never had sex with anyone besides him…?

Ford laughed nervously at that, glancing away "I um...I know...know how it's supposed to uh....work but...but no I've...I've never had sex. Sorry...I um...sorry."

Stan just stared for a moment before smiling and shaking his head, leaning in and kissing him gently again. "Nothing...nothing to be sorry about" he said, feeling odd knowing...knowing everything had always just been him for his brother. He could have sworn...He swallowed and focused on Ford, propping himself up a little. "if..if thats true, then don't you..you think we really should slow down...?" he asked, nervous.

Ford glanced back at Stan at that and bit his lip "I...I don't know. Probably?" He more asked then said "I just...god Stan I can hardly contain myself around you. I...I've never been drawn to anyone like this." He told him, bringing a hand up to Stan's cheek "I've never wanted anyone like this..."

Stan pressed his lips together, watching him and then took in a shaky sigh at his words. He bit his bottom lip and moved a hand up to rest on Ford's hand. He swallowed and leaned in, kissing Ford slowly. He pecked at his lips and then smiled against them. "I-I haven't either...but...we-we should...h-hold off on it." he said, then got worried and nervous, adding on, "i-if that's okay..."

Ford frowned as he returned the kiss lightly , knowing what Stan was about to say. He sighed and nodded lightly until he heard the last of Stan's sentence. He glanced up at him, confused for a moment before realizing. "Oh Stan, no this...this isn't just about me." He said softly, leaning in to peck him again "it's about your comfort too Stan. It's about what you want too."

Stan furrowed his brows, looking down and then shifting away a little, thinking he messed up. He closed his eyes as Ford pecked him and he frowned a little, looking at him and then glancing down, face heating up a little. "Sorry....s-sorry..." he mumbled. "ive just always...done what i've been told" he said quietly.

Stanford pulled him tight back against him and slowly run his hand down his back "shhh. Shhh it's okay Stan. I understand. It's okay just....know you can tell me if you don't like something okay or if we are going too fast?" He swallowed thickly and glanced away slightly "you can tell me to stop and I'll stop. I promise."

Stan whimpered as he was pulled closer but he slowly nodded. "o-okay.." he agreed, then tensed up a little bit at Ford's last words, thinking back to the door, back to when Ford had implemented red and green. He licked his lips and then nodded. "thank you..." he cuddled him closer.

Ford relaxed at that and sighed, closing his eyes and feeling slightly better as Stan cuddled back into him. "We better get some sleep." He mumbled, running a hand through Stan's hair "we still have to wake up before the other two."

Stan nodded a little, sighing as Ford ran a hand through his hair and smiled a little. "Okay..." he agreed, then leaned in and kissed him again, trying to be comforting, trying to show him he felt better. He hugged him closer and cuddled his neck, yawning. Oh he was tired...

Ford smiled happily as Stan cuddles against his neck. He let his own eyes slip closed and his breathing even out. He had never slept with someone in his arms and...well it was a little hot actually but he supposed he could get used to that if it meant feeling this at home. He let himself fall to sleep with those thoughts comforting him.

Stan let his eyes droop closed and he sighed, slowly falling asleep. He loved this so much, Ford treating him like a person...he slowly fell asleep, the best sleep hes ever gotten cuddled up next to his Ford.

\---

Stanford wakes up fighting. There is something heavy on top of him and he has to get it off, has to get out! He feels trapped and he's suffocating and he kicks his legs out shoving hard at the thing (creature) on top of him. How did he fall asleep so heavily that he didn't hear it approaching? Where were his alarms?! "No! No no no! Get off!" He had to get it off!

Stanley had been sleeping peacefully, enjoying cuddling up close to him throughout the night. But things were shifting, kicking..he furrowed his brows a little and then woke with a start as he was being shoved violently. He let out a startled squeal and backed up, gasping and scared. He pushed himself away, trying to get away from the kicking and pushing. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and he furrowed his brows, gasping. "F-Ford? S-Stanford?" he asked, slowly moving over and putting a hand on Ford's chest. "Ford, wake up, you're dreaming." he said, pushing on him gently. "wake up, Stanford"

There was something pushing on his chest and he threw a punch to get it off, to force it back, while his other hand went for his knife, his knife which was missing, his knife which was in his belt which was also missing along...along with his shirt and pants? His eyes finally opened in confusion as he sat up violently and looked around franticly at...a bed room? "What?"

Stan furrowed his brows, then let out a pained cry as Ford punched him dead in the cheek, painfully close to his eye. He sat back, nearly falling off the bed and he let out a sob, reaching up to put a hand over his cheek. He grit his teeth and felt tears prick at his eyes. They fell as he clenched his eyes closed and sobbed again, gasping at the pain as he pressed his fingers onto it. He could barely piece together what just happened but memories came flooding back to him and he tried to get small, crying and whimpering as he expected another hit, a scream, telling him how he had done something wrong.

It took a moment for Ford to register the sobbing and to notice the other man on the bed. "Stan?" He asked softly, confused as he tried to figure out how he knew this man's name and why it was accompanied by a flash of anger through his body, like he wanted to yell out at him, demand to know why he was in his room 'how many times have I told you not to sneak in here Stan! Not without my permission!' But-but no no that. That wasn't right. He shook his head violently as the memories from last night came back to him and-oh-oh god no! "Oh God Stan I'm so sorry!" He said as he carefully reached forward to touch his shoulder "I'm sorry. Oh god I've hurt you. Here, come here, please Stan, I'm sorry, let-let me see?"

Stan cried harder, leaning over as he tried to somewhat hide, hide his face from another hit. He sobbed, expecting more abuse. expecting Ford to hit him again and tell him to get out, scream at him to not come back in here unless he told him to. Stan flinched hard as Ford touched his shoulder and he shook his head, trying to pull away. "Im sorry- Im sorry, im sorry" he said, quickly, shaking his head and crying. "I wont I wont- please- im sorry, im sorry" he sobbed

"You won't? Won't what?" He asked softly, his mind trying to figure out what to do, god he had hurt Stan and-and "Stan it's okay.  I-I invited you in here. I remember now. Stan it's okay." He didn't know why he felt the need to say that, to erasure Stan that he had been welcomed into his room but...but it felt like he had to. Felt like it was what he was supposed to say. "Stan please, you're okay."

Stan curled up a little more, gasping as he held his cheek and tried to avoid any other pain. At Ford's words though he was gasping and opening his eyes, looking down at the bed. he..he...he invited him... he was okay...he...b-but why did he punch him he- his thoughts were a mess and very slowly he looked up at Ford, startled and looking absolutely terrified of Ford. He furrowed his brow a little and looked away, not being able to hold his gaze. He swallowed and closed his eyes again, trying to calm down, trying to remember...remember that things were different. Something was different and...he clenched his eyes closed.

Ford held his breath as Stan seemed to become slightly calmer at his words, but god. God when he looked at him it was obvious he was seeing someone else. Seeing...seeing his Ford. He swallowed thickly and let out a deep sigh "Stan, Stan please come here. I-I'll take care of that hit in a second, but right now...Stan I need to hold you. Please?"

Stan furrowed his brows at his words and swallowed, not wanting to, just wanted to stay away from him. He was terrified Ford was going to hit him again but slowly he forced himself to sit up more, his breathing shaky. He pushed himself forward, crawling over to Ford. He couldn't look at him though, everything about him was submissive and scared. He whimpered and held still, but was close enough for Ford to gather him up in his arms.

Ford very carefully wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady enough that he knew he was there but not hard enough for Stan to feel trapped. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax from the panic of waking up in an unknown place. He needed to focus on Stan right now. "I'm not him. Stan I'm not him. I'm not...not the man that hurt you all of those years. I...I know I hurt you just now but I swear it was an accident Stan. I swear I didn't mean it."

Stan tensed up as Ford wrapped his arms around him but slowly relaxed into the hug. He closed his eyes as Ford started to talk and he frowned, hiding his face against Ford's chest. He was...he was, he was though....He swallowed but thought about yesterday, everything that happened, how gentle he was with him now. Slowly he wrapped his arms back around Ford, holding him close. He nodded a little. "okay....y-youre not him....you didnt mean it..." he said quietly, repeating his words so he was forced to really think about them. He relaxed even more and slowly held him tighter, held him closer like he had yesterday. His breathing slowed as well and he cuddled into Ford's neck.

Ford felt Stan relax against him and let out a thankful sigh. "I'm sorry Stan." He told him softly as he tightened his hold slightly "I...I wasn't used to waking up to someone next to me and...and it not be someone...some _ thing _ trying to kill me. I thought-I thought you..."he bit his lip sharply and shook his head "m-maybe the whole sleeping in the same room is a bad idea."

Stan just held him close, listening to him talk. At suggesting they shouldn't do this again he was pulling back and looking at him, frowning. "B-But- wouldn't...you wont get used to it if we don't...if..." he said, frowning. "Please? I like sleeping with you" he said, furrowing his brows.

Ford hesitated at that, watching Stan carefully before his eyes traveled to the blossoming bruise on Stan's cheek. God...how were they going to explain that? "I...I don't want to hurt you again Stan. I...I never want to see you that terrified of me again..." And somewhere in the back of his mind that feels like a lie, like we would very much love to see that look on Stan's face again. Heat pulled in his gut at the thought and he took a sharp inhale of breath as he desperately pushed the image away.

Stan frowned and looked down, sighing. "T-then in the mornings Ill get up before you, s-so you dont end up hurting me.." he said, looking back up at him. He moved his hands to Ford's shoulders, then his chest and sighed. He looked back at him and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

Ford hesitated for a moment, he thoughts still freaking him out slightly, before he closed his eyes and pushed lightly into the kiss, trying to keep it comforting for them both. He moved his hand to Stan's injured cheek, stroking it lightly then pressing harder as a shiver went down his spine before he pulled back sharply, realizing what he had just been doing. "Shit. Sorry Stan, I-I wasn't thinking."

Stan relaxed into the kiss, moving his hands back up to Ford's shoulders. His hands tightened a little when Ford stroked at his bruised cheek but tried to relax. As Ford pressed on his cheek however he was letting out a pained cry, pulling back away from Ford and covering his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut. He whimpered and glanced back at Ford, frowning as his cheek throbbed. He leaned away further and shook his head a little. "I-I dont mind you doing that to-to my neck but- a-anywhere else, it really hurts." he said, breathing in deep as he tossed it to just a miscommunication. He moved his fingers and pressed gently, frowning and wincing at how puffy it already felt. He sat back on his legs and sighed. "I need ice..." he mumbled to himself.

"Right. Right okay. O-only the neck. Okay." He agreed a little frantically as he tried to think of why he had even done that. "I um...I'll go get you ice okay? You just hold tight, I'll be right back." He said quickly as he slipped out of the bed and rushed out of the room. There was something wrong with his head, something...god, something off. Why had he done that. He needed space to try and figure it out.

Stan nodded a little, letting his hand drop back down onto the bed. "Okay.." he mumbled, watching him rush out of the room. He looked down and frowned, tried not to think about all the times Stanford had beat him senseless, made him bleed and bruise everywhere, then did that same thing. Be gentle with him only to press violently against one of the bruises. He clenched his teeth, hating his thoughts, wishing he could get rid of them. He pulled his legs up against him and wrapped his arms around them, sighing and closing his eyes as he waited for the ice.


End file.
